Neglected
by Nikki14u
Summary: The forgotten child has had enough and wants revenge on the family that has ignored him for so long. Who is he? What will he do? Read to find out.
1. They have to pay

**Teaser**

This was the last straw. The last time they would ever take him for granted or pretend that he didn't existence, that he didn't matter to them one way or another. He was tired of feeling like a pawn that in their many battles only to return to the isolation that had plagued his entire life. No, he would prove to them that he too was a force to be reckoned with andwhen everything was said and doneall who pushed him into the background will know the true meaning of the word fear.

His powers, his determination and overall drive was too strong and had been tainted with years of abuse, neglect and maltreatment on the part of his parents and brain dead aunts to continue to suffer in silence any longer. It was his time now, his turn to be admired not just his over praised, all important and self righteous brother. He had, had enough of being the forgotten son, the one nobody wanted, the one who lived in the shadows of his brother's destiny. Well, no more.

It was his time to go after what he wanted and the first order of business would be to break them to the point of a psychotic breakdown. Play on their greatest fears, hope and wishes. To throw the mistakes of the past in their faces until they begged for mercy, unfortunately for them he had none left to give.

After all they deserved it for the years of complete and total disregard for his happiness and well being. As a child he remembered the many times he was left home alone, scared and unprotected in his room while his parents and aunts stopped yet another demon from taking away their precious twice blessed son and nephew. He thought back to how the hot tears would run down his face while screaming for someone, anyone to comfort him, to make him their number one priority but each and every time his panicked cries would go unanswered.

Christopher Halliwell laughed out loud knowing what great fun would be had at their expense and how there would be no one to comfort them in their time of need. The thought brought a smile to his face as he knew of the instant gratification their pain would bring to him knowing that they would finally get to feel what he had all those years ago.

To feel their pain, misfortune and horror as he hurt them in the worst ways possible for his own satisfaction brought about intense feelings of delight and pleasure that the boy hadn't felt since he caused his father's little "accident" a few short days ago.

"Paybacks a bitch" the boy said as a twisted smile formed on his face, the kind that his brother would always turn away from and call unsettling.

He then threw the potion at the wall causing it to glow a bright blue color, opening the path to the past where his misery and odium had begun.

Walking towards the light the boy stopped to look back when he heard someone enter the attic.

"Chris what are you doing?" asked Wyatt Halliwell in a nervous voice "What's that portal for?"

"What's the matter big brother? Scared"

When the man didn't respond the boy spoke again.

"Good almighty one, you should be" the man's younger sibling replied in a malice tone, before disappearing into the portal as a terrified Wyatt stood motionless.


	2. The one thing I never wanted to do

**Chapter 1**

Safeguarded in the shadows of the dimly light nightclub he stood watching her with extreme intensity and excitement as he thought about all the wonderful things he had in store of the woman and her perfect family, a family of which he shared his blood, heritage and last name with, the very same family that caused him nothing but pain, anger and misery all his life. The ones that turned a blind eye to his accomplishments, his dreams, his desires, his likes and dislikes, hell even his very existence. But that was fine by him because now he was old enough and powerful enough to make them pay attention. To make them see first hand what ignoring him had turned the boy into and forced him to take a different path, a darker one.

The wicked smile that seemed to be his trademark retuned as he allowed his mind to reveal images of their pained faces and battered and bruised bodies laying at his feet while their mouths begged for absolution, sympathy and understanding. His bright green eyes became a cold, jaded darker green as he thought about all the clever things he would say to them as they were forced to acknowledge him, remember his face and deal with the consequences of his actions. But he knew that these things would come only when he was prepared and had allies to aid him in his revenge and before any of that could happen, he needed to study them. He needed to know who they were at this point in their lives and what their strengths and weakness were so he could take them off guard when they were at their most vulnerable. Turning his attention back to her he continued to watch in silence.

Stalking his prey was always the best part of his seek and destroy missions. In fact he loved every second of it and knowing that his parents and aunts could walk right by him and not have a clue as to who he really was made his little plan that much more exciting, he thought to himself as he sat in the shadows watching a younger version of his mother working on some paper work. Even in the mist of executing his plans for his family he couldn't help but think about some things.

Like had his mother ever really cared for him? Did she ever think about him during the day or wonder if he was ok, or missing her? In fact he was almost tempted to walk right up to her and ask the oldest charmed one about her inner most thoughts as it pertained to her youngest child, but no. He couldn't. It would ruin his plan if he made his presence known and he couldn't have that. He couldn't risk being wrong about anything at this point, besides wasn't her actions and crimes against him over the past several years of his life more than enough to suffice? Hell, what was he thinking? Of course they were. She hated him, she had to. There were no other reasons for her neglect and rather obvious preferential treatment of his older twice blessed sibling. Suddenly the sound of someone entering the club grabbed the attention of the young Halliwell boy.

"Hey there, look who I brought to see Mommy" a voice he instantly recognized as his father spoke as he entered the club carrying a three year old Wyatt in his arms.

Of course Leo would have his precious child with him, Chris thought as he continued to watch the scene in front of him.

"Hey you, how's Mommy's big boy?" Piper spoke taking the small child in her arms and hugging him as the happy Papa smiled. The woman then looked back to her husband slightly confused before speaking again. "Leo, where's Chris" she asked in a concerned voice.

The boy was shocked that his mother even noticed that he was missing. Was it possible? At one point did she actually care about him? A smile tugged at the corners of the boy's mouth as he listened closely for his father's answer.

"Oh, he was sleeping so I asked Paige if she could watch him" the man responded.

"Oh, well that's ok. He can come with us next time" the woman said giving her son a kiss on the cheek. "Ok sweetie, are you ready to go to the park and lunch with Mommy and Daddy?" the mother spoke softly to her child who gave an enthusiastic "YES" as a response.

Chris could feel a lump form in his throat before returning to his normally emotionless state. He should have known better then to believe that either one of them cared. No, Wyatt was the center of their life. He always has been and always will be and even though he was well aware of this, it didn't stop it from hurting.

"Ok, I'm all set" his mother's voice filled the air as he watched her return from the back office while slipping on her jacket.

"Good now we can go have some fun" said Leo as he tickled the blond child causing him to squeal loudly and a smirk to form on the woman's face.

Chris watched with tear filled eyes as he studied the happy family of three getting ready to exit the club. Then something weird happened. His sibling was now staring right at him with a smile on his face.

"Chris!" the boy smiled pointing to where the boy was standing.

What the hell? Chris thought to himself as heard his mother reply.

"Oh no sweetie, Chris isn't coming with us today but you can play with your brother when we get home" the woman said as she and her husband started walking towards the door.

Then without warning the boy orbed out of his fathers arms and was now standing directly in front of him with his arms stretched out ready for the man to pick him up.

"Wyatt" the boy's mother called out as she began searching the club for him.

"Go away" Chris nervously whispered. "It figures that you would be powerful enough to sense me" the man said rolling his eyes and stepping back further into the shadows and away from his now "little brother's" awaiting arms which only made the child follow him. "Damn it Wyatt go away" he said taking the boy by the shoulders and pushing him in the other direction.

The small child didn't understand what was going on. He saw the man that he used to play with all the time standing in front of him and now it seemed as if he didn't want to be his friend any more. No, maybe he didn't recognize him, after all he hadn't seen him in a long time and his Mommy always said how big he was now. So, he decided to try again.

"Chris" he said pointing to the man in front of him. He then put a finger on his chest and said "Wyatt" trying to let the man know who he was in case he forgot.

Chris had to admit that this was kind of cute but the tender moment was interrupted by the sound of his father's voice who was just around the corner and would have discovered him, if it weren't for his power of invisibility.

"Wyatt! Hey there sport, what cha looking at?" the man said studying the empty corner that had his son's attention.

The boy only continued to stare at the spot where his friend was standing. He pointed again to show his Dad.

"Come on buddy we can play hide and go seek at the park ok. Right now we have to go"

"What is he looking at?" he heard his mother ask.

"Nothing" Leo said as he examined the wall. He couldn't see anything but he sense something, someone actually. Even though he didn't have any magical powers he could feel a strong connection to whom ever it was or whatever it was.

"Well if it's nothing then why are you two standing here staring at the damn wall"

"Yeah, right, let's just get out of here" the man spoke in a low tone before turning around and walking towards the club exit.

Chris breathed a heavy sigh of relief as his parents disappeared from his sight. He couldn't believe what just happened. Not only was his brother able to sense his presence but it appeared as if his father did too. Was this some sort of sign? Was he more important to his family then he had originally thought?

No. There was no sense making his family's observance into anything more then what it was. Wyatt simply felt the connection and his father sensed power and that was it. It wasn't love or anything else it was just one witch taking notice of another.

"That's all it was" the boy spoke out loud before walking over to the bar and grabbing a bottle of gin and heading into his mother's office. He had, had a long three days and now it was time for him to unwind. Strolling into the back room he turned flipped the light switch and made himself comfortable on the couch before taking a sip out of the liquor bottle. Noticing the picture frames on his mother's desk he decided to walk over and take a look. Once he was seated in the chair he studied the pictures over carefully.

One was of his mother and aunts in the park with his little brother in stroller. The second was of his parents and his brother in the conservatory smiling happily. The next one was of the entire family (him not included) at someone's wedding. Finally there was a picture of his father holding him over his shoulder with his face away from the camera as both he and his mother watched Wyatt playing. Chris felt those familiar feelings of anger and hatred return to him. How could she not have one lousy picture of him? But then again why would she. Piper had all the pictures she needed of the perfect Wyatt, her powerful son who was the talk of the magical world, the most powerful being that ever existed and apparently Piper and Leo's only child.

"Fuck you!" the boy yelled as loud as he could. "Screw you all! I don't need you. I don't need any of you" Chris said as the sound of shattered glass filled the air as he knocked the family photos to the floor.

He could feel himself losing control and he hated himself for it. He hated it when he let them get the better of him and caused him to go into emotional overload. When he let the pain, sadness and dreams of what could have been get to him.

The more he thought about it the more liquor he drank. Turning the bottle up to his mouth and swallowing all he could. Pieces of glass crunched under his feet as he made his way back over to the couch and sat down again. And there, in the dark, he did the one thing that he promised himself that he would never do because of them.

Christopher Halliwell sat in the silence of his mother's office and cried.

Teal-lover-Hee. Well Chris is walking the fine line between good and evil right now. On one hand he's hurt by the way that his family treats him and on the other hand he feels that hurting them back is the only way to get their attention and get his revenge for what's been done to him so there will be moments were Chris will start to regret what he's doing but will be drawn back to his master plan by the actions that he sees from his family. By there's one problem. He doesn't know about his little trip to the past and that his family knows what he look like. Will he be able to keep his secret? Keep reading to find out.

Stony Angel-I hope that this chapter paints a clearer picture for you as far as Chris is concerned and his current state of mind. Like I told Teal during the course of the story he's going to be walking the fine line between good and evil while dealing with the issue of neglect. It's like when we were teenagers (I'm not sure how old you are but just go with the flow. LOL)

When our parents would disciple us or we would be grounded for something we would say horrible things and be angry for a few hours but by the end of the day we talk it over and everything's fine once again. The only difference is that Chris has been going through this for years and never got the chance to talk about it or deal with it. Did that make any sense? LOL I hope so I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Everyninesecondsyoudothistome-So did this chapter hold your interest as well? I hope you liked the chapter and please don't forget to review.

Hazza123-Thanks so much for all of your kind reviews (for all of my stories) I hope this one becomes a new favorite of yours and make sure you let me know what you think about it so far.

Good Witch-I hope this update came quickly enough for you! thanks for reviewing.

Jade Almasy-I hope so too! Thanks for reviewing on this story and all of the other. You are the best and I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter.

Sparkling Cherries-Here's your update! So how was it? Is the story going the way that you thought it would?

Anianka-Yes bad boys do have more fun but as I stated above Chris is neither good nor bad in this story. He happens to be more hurt than anything but we all know pain can cause a person to react in a number of different ways. Now you're just going to have to wait and see what happens next.

Night-Owl123-Here's your update and I hope the story is moving in the right direction for and please don't forget to review and let me know what you thought about it.

Nathy100000-Aww, thank you so much for reading and reviewing yet another one of my stories. I'm glad that you're enjoying it so far and I hope that you liked this chapter too. As far as your questions go, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to steal one of Chris's favorite lines "I can't answer that. Future story consequences" LOL

Septdenuef-Thanks a lot for reviewing and I hope that you like the direction that the story's going in so far.

Tigerdrake-Well here's the first full chapter. I hope that is was good enough to keep you interested in the story and I look forward to reading your comments. Thanks for the review.

IcantthinkofaFnick-"Was he really that neglected? Or he just felt it like that? Poor Chris feeling so abandoned! What is he going to do? I hope they care about him and go convince him that they actually do care" Ha so many questions. Good it means that I have your attention. LOL Well I hope that this chapter was an enjoyable one for you and thanks for reviewing.


	3. Running Water

**Chapter 2**

Only the faint sound of the ticking clock could be heard as the boy slowly started to regain consciousness. A task of which would have been much easier were it not for the constant pounding and painful daggers shooting through his head causing him great discomfort and adding to his stress. He didn't need this shit. He didn't need any more pain in his life cause God knows he had endured enough already. Taking these facts into consideration brought forth the painful images of the night before. Seeing his father, mother and brother happily setting out for one of their many family bonding dates served as a harsh reminder that he wasn't wanted or loved and that there was no place for him in the Halliwell family. And what he saw or wouldn't see next would only prove that his accusations were in deed correct.

There on his mother's desk was the only confirmation he needed. Amongst the many pictures that lined the woman's work station were the smiling faces of his family members but they seemed to have one very common theme and that would be, the absence of his image. He wasn't anywhere to be found in most of the pictures and in the one that held actual evidence of his existence, his face was conveniently hidden from the camera.

A small part of him always wanted to believe…needed to believe that at some point in the early stages of his life he was loved and cared for. But now the harsh truth of their negligence was staring him in the face making difficult to ignore and brush under the rug like he did on so many other occasions.

Chris knew that he couldn't let his momentary lapse of loyalty get to him, he had to remain calm and in control. Last night was a mistake. He allowed his emotions to get the best of him causing him to lash out as if he were an attention starved child. But wasn't he just that? Wasn't this all some sort of elaborate scheme to get the attention of his parents and aunts? Did he really want to cause them pain or was he really hoping to hear comforting words from them to put his worries and fears to rest?

At that moment he had to wonder just what the hell happened to his icon clad will that drove him to such extremes to begin with. Why all of sudden had he become weak and doubted his own judgment and motives? No, they had to pay, he was sure of it. They owed him some sort of compensate for their many sins against him and he was the only one who could correct their mistakes and there was nothing or no one that would stop him from having his retribution.

Shaking off the feelings of doubt that invaded his being the young witch slowing lifted him self into a sitting position. Planting his feet firmly on the ground the boy could hear a crunching sound and could feel the foreign substance under his feet that was obviously not the tiled floor. Looking down he was confronted with evidence of his tantrum from the pervious night and was reminded of the mess he had made. A smile formed on his face as telekinetically turned the dim light on and took in the sight of the broken picture frames and images they once held scattered over the floor.

For a split second he thought about cleaning up the mess but decided against it maliciously leaving the disarray behind for his mother to see knowing that it would disturb the woman greatly and her mind would race with a million horrid reasons for the vandalism. He then attempted to stand up several times before he was able to get it right. The witch then tried to sense the location of his family making sure it was safe to head to the manor to freshen up for what was sure to be one hell of a day.

Sensing his mother at the store, his father at magic school, his Aunt Phoebe at the paper and Aunt Paige at her office, Chris orbed straight to Halliwell Manor.

As he reformed in the foyer of his family's home the boy was shocked by what he saw. The place wouldn't change one bit over the next sixteen years. He continued to walk from room to room each one holding different memories for him. Some being good others, not so much so and most were just down right horrible. The more he thought about it the unhappier he became causing the stabbing pain to return to him once again.

The stream of sunlight beaming through the open windows only added to his discomfort not to mention the hunger pains in his stomach with these things commanding his immediate attention Chris made his way into the kitchen where everything he needed to end his physical pain was being held. He instantly headed for where he knew his mother kept the aspirin and wasn't the least bit surprised when he found it there.

"Some things never change" he spoke before taking two tablets out of the bottle and placing it back into the cabinet.

He then headed over to the refrigerator, opening the door and searching for any signs of leftover food from the night before. He then spotted a see through container filled with spaghetti and his Mom's special sauce. He smiled slightly in spite of himself happy that his mother had fixed one of his favorite foods he just wished that she had…he started to think as he closed the refrigerator door and laid eyes on what he was about to wish for. There in a glass case was his favorite dessert, Carrot cake with cream cheese frosting. Part of him wanted to believe that she had felt his presences and wanted to do something to cheer him up. But he knew how ridiculous and child like that seemed after all he was only a one year old child right now and his mother didn't know anything about his future self.

Chris warmed up the pasta and cut a large piece of cake and headed over to the kitchen table. He then turned on the TV for background noise because none of his favorite shows had even been created yet but he had to admit he did find a few of these old shows quite amusing. Once he was finished he put the dishes in the sink and proceeded up the stairs to take to freshen up.

In the bathroom he disrobed and started the shower. The sound of the water pouring down from the showerhead always seemed to have a claming effect on the boy even when he was in the worse of moods. Stepping in and closing the glass door behind him he flinch a little as the drops of water rushed heavily against his body but the shock wore off and comfort set in as he ducked his head under the water and allowed it flow down his body from head to toe as he decided to enjoy the moment and worry about all of his problems once he was done.

* * *

"Damn it" the man spoke as he appeared in the bedroom he shared with his wife. He didn't understand how he could have been so thoughtless as to have left such important documents at home. Then it came to him. He had awoken late and had to get both of his sons ready while Piper took care of some shopping. He didn't know how the woman was able to handle both child with such ease on a day to day bases but he hoped that he wouldn't have to worry about handling both of his magically mischievous children at the same time ever again.

Spotting the folder on the dresser the man quickly grabbed it and was about to summon the door to magic school again but something stopped him. Was that the shower running, he thought? No, Piper couldn't possibly be back yet and both Phoebe and Paige were at work so there was no logical explanation for this. Maybe Paige left it on thinking that he or Piper needed to use it, either way he needed to turn it off or he would have one very unhappy wife once the water bill came in.

Leo then made his way out of the bedroom and towards the hallway bathroom. Coming to a stop in front of the door he put his hand on the knob and began to open the door.

* * *

IcantthinkofaFnick-Yes and No but Piper and Leo's emotions and who they see the situation will be explained a little in the next chapter. For now I hope that you enjoyed this new chapter either way let me know what you thought.

Stony Angel-Well here's the newest chapter! So what did you think of it?

Septdeneuf-Thanks a lot I'm glad that you like the story so far and I hope that you liked this chapter too. Now as far as the issues between the family and Chris goes more will be explained as the story moves forward. But for now I will tell you how they all treat Chris has a lot to do with the traits of the "other" Chris, again more will be explained in the next chapter. P.S Chris didnt' do anything to Wyatt he just left him with a lot of questions when he traveled to the future.

Sparkling Cherries-I know our poor Chris needs a group hug but before we can have some family bonding we have a lot to get through and I hope that you stick with me throughout this story like you have my others in the past.

Night-Owl123-Yeah when I was thinking about the direction I wanted to take this story in I thought it would be cute to have baby Wyatt be the first one to see Chris but the other have quite a ways to go before they get to see him. I'm glad you like the story thus far and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well.

JadeAlmasy-Thanks so much for the reivew! And sorry to tell you but we have a while to go before the rest of the family finds out about him. Who will lay eyes on him next? Keep reading and reviewing to find out.

Anianka-I'm happy to see that you're still loving the story and I hope this chapter was good for you to. Thanks for reviewing.

Hazza123-I'm glad to hear it! Well here's the latest chapter and as always thanks for reviewing.

Nathy1000000- More glowing remarks from one of my favorite reviewers! Aww thank you so much and I'm happy to see that you're still enjoying my stories and I've said it before and I'll say it again. UPDATE YOUR STORIES LADY. YOU'RE KILLING ME HERE! LOL

Phoebe Turner- I'm glad that you love my new story and thanks for reviewing it. Well Chris my be from the "changed" future but just because they know what he went through the first time and had planned to make his life better that doesn't mean that life can't throw you a few curve balls and and knock you off your game. Remember sometimes even the best of intentions can turn out differently then you expected. And don't worry Piper and Leo's behaviour will be explained in the next chapter.

Fire Gazer- Well I hope this chapter was carried out to your liking. Thanks for the reviews and don't forget to let me know what you thought about this chapter.

BlackNightWolf04-Here's your update! Thanks for reviewing and I hope this chapter is helping you with the pieces of your puzzle. LOL But with me you never know just which way this story is going to go.

Ceres217-Thanks so much. Here's the new chapter and please don't forget to review and let me know what you thought about it.

Teal-lover-Thanks a bunch for the super sweet reivew. Yes wyatt is a sweetheart and he will only get cuiter as the story goes on. I hope you liked the newest chapter and I look forward to reading you review.

Nubia-I'm glad you like my story and thanks so much for reivewing. Well as per your question, well it will be answered in the next chapter so make sure you read it!

Wwolf-Aloha! Gracias por la review and I hope that you like new chapter! And yes evil Chris is the best!

Tigerdrake-I'm glad that you love it and I hope this chapter was enjoyable for you as well and as always don't forget to review and let me know what you thought about it.


	4. CPH

**Chapter 3**

**Future**

The room around her suddenly felt small and cramped as the words of her eldest son registered within her mind. He was gone. Her youngest child left without so much as two words to her or his father but the most disturbing part of it all were the words that he had spoken to his brother.

"_What's the matter big brother? Scared"_ the young witch had questioned in a malice tone before adding _"Good almighty one, you should be"_ and walking into the portal.

When she was told of her son's words and cold stare that accompanied them her initial reactions were those of surprise, inquisitiveness and despair. She didn't understand this. Those words and the chilling glance that his brother described to she and her husband were nothing like the boy they knew, loved and cared for. Or were they?

Her once sweet, understanding and brave angel had changed a lot over the past several years and leaving in his place a very churlish, off putting, short tempered young man who didn't seem to want anything to do with them. The younger Halliwell boy would always say that he had other more "important" things to do then to hang around Wyatt's parents, aunts and cousins. His words were filled with such hate and loathing that it was difficult to overlook or shrug off. It was as if their very presence put him in a bad mood causing him to suck his teeth, roll his eyes and immediately leave the room even when he was begged to stay.

Deep down she hoped that it was just a phase and that given some time her little boy would return to his gentle natured state. As her thoughts continued to drift her son's words became nothing more then a series of muffled sounds as walls appeared to be closing in on her and her breaths became labored she was then pulled into a memory of an event that took place just a few short days before her son disappearance.

_**Flashback**_

"_Wyatt, Chris!" Leo called out to his two sons as he tried to put together a new bookshelf after yet another demon had destroyed the one before it. The pieces were quite heavy so the man knew that he would need the help of his two sons._

"_Yeah Dad" Wyatt spoke coming down the stairs with his brother walking slowly behind him despite the fact that he had a clear view of his struggling father._

"_A little help here please" the man answered back as he held one of the side pieces in his hand straining hard to keep it from falling to the floor._

_The older of the two immediately ran over to help his father while Piper watched her older son staring on amusedly. The smile on the boy's face made the woman nervous as he now leaned over the banister looking at his struggling father and brother. He seemed to be focusing rather intently on something. Piper's heart skipped a beat as she could almost see the evil thoughts running through her younger sons mind. But that couldn't be. _

_Chris was her good son, her brave boy that never really needed her help or guidance and having met him so long ago and having witnessed his inner strength she knew that he was tough and willful unlike his older sibling that constantly needed her attention and rescuing. The boy was always in some sort of trouble or another and thank God those days were far behind them and Wyatt had turned out to be a wonderful young man and she had only her youngest child to thank for that._

_She smiled slightly to herself as she thought about his visit to the past so long ago and how happy she was to have her little hero back. Chris was an amazing child being able to defend himself at a young age just as his counter part had. She knew that she could leave him alone for just a few minutes as they chased after Wyatt's demon of the week and he would be just fine. Normally she would be a wreck and worry about a small child but then again her son was no ordinary child. Not to say that she didn't take precautionary measures and surround the manor with crystals until she and her sisters returned, she just knew how capable and fearless her son was. Everyone always said Wyatt was the one with the powers but Chris was the one with true strength. _

_Suddenly a loud crashing noise filled the air followed by her husband's pained screams shocking the woman back to reality. _

"_LEO!" the woman yelled as she rushed over to her husbands side trying desperately to lift the heavy object off of the man along side her eldest child. "Chris help us!" the woman called out as she turned a little to make eye contact with her younger child and what she saw sent chills up and down her spine. _

_There he was smiling broadly with his hand pushing down on an invisible object as he eyes became a lighter shade of green the way they always did when he was extremely happy about something. What the hell could he possibly be happy about? She thought before turning back to her husband that losing consciousness. _

"_Chris please" she begged as her son returned his hands to back to his side suddenly making the heavy board easier to move. _

_At that moment the harsh realization hit her like a tone of bricks as the twice blessed son kneeled his hands over his father's body allowing the familiar light to radiate from them. Her little boy was the cause of his father's accident. "No" she whispered while shaking her head. Her older child must have heard her because he answered back_

"_It's ok Mom. Dad will be fine" he said as he continued his work._

_Knowing that her husband was in fact going to be ok she headed up the stairs grabbing her son roughly by the arm and leading him upstairs into his bedroom and slamming the door shut behind them. She couldn't do it down stairs where are Leo was because the pain of past memories would send the man over the edge and force him to deal with the pain of knowing that his son hated him again in yet another time line. _

"_Chris" the woman began in a clam manner as her son leaned back on his bed and grinned at her knowing that the woman was on to him. _

"_Yes Piper" the boy responded as a look of shock came over the woman's features._

"_Excuse me Christopher! You will not address me by my first name young man its Mom to you. Do you understand me?" Piper Halliwell-Wyatt spoke in her best no nonsense tone._

"_Whatever. What do you want?" _

_Piper could not believe what she was seeing and hearing from her once angelic child. What the hell happened? What tragic event had taken place to turn her baby into this cold hearted, hate filled boy. Taking a deep breath and calming herself down she continued._

"_Chris I don't know what's gotten into you but you could talk to me honey. If anything is wrong or if you feel your father and I have done something then please tell me so we can fix this. So I can have my sweet little boy back" the older witch spoke as she moved to caress his face and to show the boy that he could trust her. _

_At this the boy seemed to soften a little as he allowed the woman to touch his face even leaning into it a little before abruptly pulling away causing the woman to jump slightly._

"_Don't even try it. You've never been a mother to me so don't pretend to start caring now" the boy said now distancing himself from her, his own mother._

_None of this was making any sense to Piper. When Chris was younger they were so close. In fact the boy was close to all of them. She couldn't take this. She couldn't take her son hating her and shying away from her touch any longer she had to find out what was going on and why he felt this way._

"_Sweetie look at me" the woman requested as she reached out to caress his cheek. He was about to pull away again but his mother moved closer to him giving the boy no room to move away. _

_Gently taking his hand in hers she said "I don't know what's going on with you Chris but I love you and I will do what I have to, to show you how much I care and I know your father will too" _

_As she spoke those comforting words to him he seemed to let down his shield once again but before the boy could express his concerns and feelings to the woman his older sibling walked in instantly causing him to retreat again._

"_Oh, here's your precious boy now. Why don't you run off and take care of him like you always do" Piper was surprised by her sons outburst and was about to protest before he cut her off. "I don't know why I was considering giving you another chance. I don't know why I even thought for one second that you might love me and care about me. God HOW STUIPD CAN I GET!" the boy yelled causing the manor to shake._

"_Chris I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll go" the boy's brother dejectedly spoke unable to hide his pain at his brother's harsh words. Wyatt loved Chris and he never understood why he hated him so much. He didn't know what he had done to bring this new attitude about but whatever it was he would get the truth out of his brother once he calmed down and he hoped that once the truth was out that they would be able to repair their relationship._

"_Oh don't go Wyatt. Piper would be lost without you. If anyone's going anywhere it's me"_

"_Honey please calm down and listen to me" she teary eyed woman spoke as she tried to pull her son into a hug. _

_He then pushed her away hard knocking the woman to the floor as her sobs grew harder._

"_What the hell's the matter with you Chris? Were just want to know how to help you. God you've been so angry with us for so long but yet you won't tell any of us why?"_

"_Help me! Please since when do you people even know I exist" the boy shouted back._

"_That's not true! We love you honey and we've been giving you your space hoping that you would come around…"_

"_Whatever. I'm so done with you people"_

"_Done? What do you mean?" questioned the boy's mother who had a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach._

"_What's going on in here?" asked the boy's father as he entered the room._

"_Oh I'm so glad you're here Leo" the boy spoke ignoring the hurt look on his father's face as he used his first name. "I was just saying good bye to everyone"_

"_Why where are you going" the man's father asked as he took in the sight of his wife and eldest son._

"_It doesn't matter. You'll all know soon enough and by the time you realize what's going on, there won't be a damn thing you can do to stop it" the boy said with a wicked grin before orbing away._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Mom, please, say something" the voice of her first born child called out awakening her from the painful memory.

"Piper" her husband now spoke putting a comforting arm around the woman he loved while trying to hold it together himself.

"I…I…why?" was she could say as she tried to figure out what she did wrong and what made her such a terrible mother. After all Chris basically say that she favored Wyatt over him or at least that's how it appeared to be in his eyes.

"I don't know Mom but I'm sure this will help us figure out why" the boy said with a stack of papers in his hands.

"What's that?" questioned the boy's father.

"It's Chris's diary. I got it from off of his computer" the young man answered before continuing. "I didn't want to go through it until the both of you were here and I swear I would have told you about Chris leaving earlier but I didn't want to ruin your vacation. I mean you guys have been working so hard for years and I didn't want to interrupt the only time you've had alone together in years" he spoke softly as he looked down at the floor.

"It's ok son. I just…I…" Leo began painfully feeling the worse than he had in ages knowing that his son had left home because he hated him so much reminding him of Chris's time in the past and the fact that he would travel back in time just to get away from him forced a whimper to escape the man's mouth.

"Don't worry Dad, we're going to get him back I promise but first we have to find out why he went and what made him hate us so much" he said giving both of his parents a knowing look. He knew that the two must have been feeling horrible but the sooner they found out the answer to their questions the sooner they could bring their youngest member home.

As much as Piper didn't want to hear the callous words that were sure to come from the written thoughts of her son, she knew that it was the only way to convince him to come home, to let him know that he was loved and that together they could handle anything. Shifting her gaze from her husband to her son the she spoke "Ok, it's time we learned the truth. It's time we know what was really on in the mind of our boy"

**Past**

The man had turned the knob and opened the door slightly before he heard someone enter the manor.

"Hello is anybody home" the voice he recognized as his wife's called out.

"Yeah Piper I'll be down in a sec" the man replied as he suddenly heard the water turn off.

Finding it rather odd the man was about to walk in anyway but he decided against it thinking that Paige or Phoebe realized their mistake and turned it off with a spell. Shrugged it off he released the knob from his grasp and walked down stairs.

"That was close" the boy said to himself as he grabbed a towel from the shelf and warped it around his waist. He then gathered his clothing and orbed out. Reforming in the attic he began searching boxes in hopes of finding some of his father's old clothing that the man usually kept in the attic. As he was checking several boxes he noticed another one in the corner with his name on it. Thinking it would be amusing to see some of his baby clothes he walked over to the box and peeled back the tape that sealed it shut.

His amused grin then turned into one of astonishment and confusion as he took in the sight of adult sized clothing. Why the hell was this possible if he was not more then a year old in this time? What was going on? He wanted to stay and ponder further but he knew that his parents would sense someone in the house soon and start looking for the intruded so he had to dress quickly and orb away before he was found. Slipping on a black T-shirt, black jeans and a black and grey sweater the boy was set to orb away when he was hit with a premonition. One that would change the way he saw them forever.

"I swear to you Piper the water was running when I got here" the man said following his wife around the kitchen as she put away the groceries.

"That's not possible Leo, it was off when I left and Paige and Phoebe were already dressed" the woman said worried for her husband's sanity for the second time in a little over a year.

"Listen just come with me upstairs and I'll show you that the shower is wet and the smell of soap is probably still in the air"

"Yeah from when Phoebe and Paige used it this morning Leo" she replied before turning to him "Are you feeling ok honey?" she questioned as she put a hand on the man's forehead.

"Yes Piper I'm fine and don't change the subject"

Knowing that the man wouldn't let up until he showed her his "proof" she reluctantly agreed.

"Fine Leo let's get this over with" she said following the man up the stairs to see something that she knew wouldn't be there.

The second they arrived at the bathroom door the woman pushed it open eager to prove her point but when the exact opposite happened she froze.

"I don't understand" she said looking around. Her younger sister was the last one in the bathroom that morning and she was sure that the woman had turned it off, but then again she was so pressed for time and in such a rush maybe she didn't hear her turn off the shower after all. "Well maybe Paige did forget" she spoke softly not believing her own words.

"See I told you" the man said relieved to know that he wasn't going insane after all.

"Ok you were right. Happy now?" the woman smiled through her confusion.

"Very" replied Leo. As he was about to leave he saw a shiny gold object sitting on the bathroom sink.

"Leo what are you staring at?" questioned the witch as watched him walk over and take the item in his hands. She studied the man as the color drained from his face while he stood before her not taking his eyes off of the object.

"Leo what is it" she asked not liking the look on his face.

"It's…I" the man began choking on his words as his hands started to shake.

"Leo, please. Talk to me" the woman said putting her hands on his arm and forcing him to face her. When she didn't get a response she snatched what she could now see was a gold chain out of his hands. Her heart skipped a beat as she ran her fingers over the initials at the base of the chain. She knew who it belonged to or rather who it would belong too and believe it. Not wanting to trust her own eyes she brushed past her husband who followed slowly behind her as she walked hurriedly into her bedroom.

She then pulled open her dresser draw and pulled out a white box that one day she would give to her little boy and gasped in shock she read the letters over and over again.

Those letters: _C.P.H_


	5. Seeing is Believing

**Chapter 4**

Her heart seemed to be racing about two hundred miles per hours as her breaths became labored and her balance began to falter. This wasn't possible. This couldn't be happening. There had to be some logical explanation for this, there just had to be, she told herself. She reached out a hand and lean heavily on the dark wooden dresser as she tried her best to come up with a reason without vocalizing what she already knew was the truth.

Could it be? Was her little boy back once again and if so what did it mean? Did the new future turn out to be worse than what it originally was? Was her eldest son evil again? After everything precaution they took, after every demon vanquish was he still destined to become evil? Or was it something else? Something more painful and heartbreaking then they could ever imagine? She had all of these questions that begged for answers but there was no one around to respond.

"Do you think it's him" the shaken voice of her husband called out to her as he sat down on their bed with a dazed look in his eyes.

Piper could only envision what the man was thinking. The little boy that he felt he had let down, the boy he had abused and mistrusted on so many different occasions, the boy who in the end turned out to be his son may be in this time once again. Of all the images the man held of his son she knew the one that was probably replaying it's self over and over again in his mind driving him to the brink of insanity once again. The day Chris had died.

It was in that very room, on his mother's bed and in his father's arms where he had drawn his very last breath. She could remember holding the man close to her on many nights as he called for the son that he watched slip away from him taking the man's heart and soul causing him to slip into darkness and withdraw from the world. But now it was possible that he was back and she didn't know whether to be happy that she would see her courageous little boy again or let her fear of what he may tell them and the pain her husband would experience all over again once it was time to send the boy back to his time. Taking in Leo's distressed yet hopeful appearance the eldest charmed one answered the question the best way she could.

"I don't know Leo, it may be or it could possibly be a demon trying to screw with our heads" she finished just as she felt a strong telekinetic pull luring her to the attic. "Do you feel that Leo?" the woman asked trying to make sure that she wasn't completely losing her mind.

"The attic" came the man's simple reply as he rose from the bed.

Following his wife's lead the couple headed towards the attic. Once they reached the stairs they took each other's hands unable to move by themselves and began to ascend upon the steps before them. Each step they took felt like a four mile run as they put one heavy foot in front of the other as their already inhuman heart beats increased to an all time high. Both of them were also holding their breaths as they reached the attic door and stepped inside as both husband and wife took in the sight of a dark haired male wearing their son's clothes sitting with his back turned to them.

They could no longer move for they already knew who it was. They wanted to run to him, embrace him once again and let him know that he wasn't alone no matter what the reason for his visit was but he seemed to be deep in thought. The two then turned to each other wearing inquisitive looks as they inched closer and closer to the boy sitting before them.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chris's Premonition **_

_**(Prince Charmed)**_

_"Okay, sowhat if I did do it - I was only trying to protect Wyatt" the young whitelighter said trying to plead his case._

_"By tricking us!" yelled back one very angry Piper Halliwell as she folder her arms across her chest, trying hard not to blow the boy to pieces. _

_"I had to!" _

_"Why?" replied the middle sister._

_"Because the only reason I came here was to keep Wyatt from turning evil!"_

_"TURNING evil?" questioned Leo._

_"You mean stop an evil, right, from hurting him? Or, at least, that's what you've always told us…" added Paige. _

_"I didn't think you'd help me if you knew the truth, I knew you wouldn't…the real evil in the future that I came to stop isn't a demon…it's Wyatt." _

_"You're lying" the older charmed one spoke not wanting to believe her sweet angel could possibly turn evil._

_"No, I'm not. He'll grow up to terrorize people with his powers, take over…kill, even." _

"_You bastard…" _

_"Why should we believe you now, after all the lies?" Leo said moving closer to the group. _

_"Because you have to…" Chris replied not willing to let them ignore the truth. _

_"No, Chris, we don't." _

_"Fine, then don't. Either way, we need to save Wyatt and I know how to do it." He continued._

_"Oh, really, how?" _

_"The Order, they used their powers to turn him, to reverse his mortality - he thinks good is bad now, and bad is good. That's why his shield repelled you." _

_"So?" replied an angry Leo._

_"So Wyatt brings up his shield for me, he thinks I'm a threat."_

_"So do I." Piper replied in a low growl._

_"Listen to me - they reversed his sense of morality. That means his shield will protect him against you now, but not against ME." Please, I'm the only one who can get him back. Let me help." _

_All eyes turn to Piper, who steps up to him, unbending, "We don't want your help, not anymore, I'll get my son back and after I do - I never want to see you again, understand?" Chris, stung, wants to say something, but sees that everyone agrees with her, "I'm sorry…" _

_**Valley of the Dolls**_

"_Where's Piper?" questioned Chris as he entered the room. _

_The boy stopped short and his eyes became fixated on the Elder standing before him. He was scared and rightfully so._

"_Son of a bitch" the man shouted in his direction before taking several steps forward and punching CHRIS in the face. He then grabbed the boy and pushed him up against the wall giving him no room to breath, no room to escape._

"_Why'd you do it?" the Elder demanded angrily._

"_Do what?" asked a nervous and bleeding Chris as Leo throws him across the room. _

_The boy's small frame when flying over the couch and hits the table where he falls to the floor with a hard through after destroying an end table._

"_Leo stop it!" shouted Paige as she continued to watch the slaughter._

_Chris tried to orb out only to have Leo rush over, grabs his orbs and threw them clear across the room causing the boy to slam hard against the wall where the framed wedding picture falls and shatter. _

_**Next Scene Valhalla**_

_Now inside a magic proof cage Leo shuts the door behind him, trapping both him and Chris inside. Leo then leans down and picks up two swords from the ground._

"_What are you doing?" he asks in an alarmed tone of voice. "Leo, what's going on?"_

_Leo then starts to circle the cage in a very intimidating way as Chris tries desperately to escape the wrath of his father, unfortunately he was the only one who knew the truth. _

"_I'm gonna get the truth out of you one way or another. No sisters around here to help you this time. No orbing ... no way out" _

_The boy listens to his father's eerily calm voice as he trips over the skull to avoid getting too close to him._

"_Just you and me" Leo says before tossing the sword on the ground at Chris's feet._

"_You're joking, right? I mean, shouldn't we be getting back to _

_filling in Phoebe and Paige and find Piper?" the now petrified young witch replies not taking his eyes off of the man._

"_I already lost Piper. Pick it up" the man yells out in anger._

"_You know, this isn't funny anymore. This isn't very Elder-like _

_either"_

"_Yeah, being trapped here for five weeks and fighting for my life has _

_changed me a lot now pick it up"_

_Chris glances down at the sword and shakes his head. "Forget it" the boy said reluctant to fight his father. _

_Leo kicked the shield up into the boy's arms, he then charged at him with the sword, swinging and forcing Chris to protect himself. The Elder then hit the shield. Chris fell down under the shield as he picks up the sword. _

_They fight. With ease, Leo strikes Chris down to the ground._

_Chris then answers through his heavy panting "I didn't do it"_

_Chris tries to stand up, Leo then kicks the sword out from his hand and across the cage floor. The boy goes after the sword but Leo's right on top of him putting his knee in his chest stopping him from moving the slightest bit. Leo has Chris down on the ground with the tip of his sword at his neck._

"_You can't kill me. I'm a Whitelighter"_

_Leo then speaks softly "No? Then why are you sweating? ... I'm gonna find out the truth. I'm gonna find out who did this to me, I promise. Right now we're gonna go catch up with Phoebe and Paige and have a little chat with the Elders" Leo then pulls Chris up to his feet._

**_End of Premonition_**

Chris finally opened his eyes after just receiving the shock of his life. He was now numb from head to toe unable to form a single thought of feel the presences of his parents that were standing right behind him. He sat in silence breathing heavily and trying hard not to let the feelings he was now starting to become aware of get to him. Those bastards, he thought as the newly found images flashed in his mind along with his father's harsh words and balled up fist.

It was official. They hated him and what they would put him through in the past was all the proof he needed to carry out his mission against them. They would pay and pay dearly for what they did to him and what they were planning to do. They were ready to treat him badly yet again but this time they would blatantly show their hatred and disgust for him rather then trying to mask it behind loving words and fake concern. Now he was sure more than ever that his initial beliefs about his family were true and now he would take great pleasure in hurting them and bringing them to their knees.

"They will all suffer" the boy spoke in a low tone before standing up.

* * *

Piper and Leo froze at the ruthless in their son's voice and words. Who was he referring to? What had they done to stir up such anger in the young man? Was this about revenge? Were they all supposed to die soon at the hands of some demons? Had Chris come back to save his family for a second time? They didn't know the answer to any of those questions but they were about to find out.

Piper looked at her husband who already had tears running down his cheeks without even laying eyes on the boy's features so she knew that it was up to her to get the boy's attention before he orbed away.

"Chris?"

It was one word.

One name.

A name that they all knew and that held such emotion for all who had known the boy and those that were still getting to know his younger self. Although she had said the name so many different times as she spoke to her baby boy this time it held a new and special feel to it unlike any other she had experienced before. All she had to do now is wait for a response. Wait for just a few seconds to see the face, hear the voice and look into the eyes that she and Leo missed so much.

* * *

Chris's sense had finally returned to him the second he heard his mother's voice and now along with his feelings of anger and hate he felt confusion. How the hell did his mother recognize him? How the hell did she know who he was when the only Chris she knew was her one year old son?

All of sudden a sickening feeling formed in the very pit of his stomach when he realized what his vision may have meant. Had all he seen already happened? If so why wasn't he or his older brother aware of his first appearance in the future? And if he did come back he had to wonder why?

Well there were only a few people who knew the answer to his question and two of them were standing right behind him.

Turning around ever so slowly Chris was forced to look into the faces and the surprisingly tear filled eyes of his mother Piper Halliwell-Wyatt and his father Leo.


	6. Our fault Seeing my death

**Chapter 5**

**Future**

_Chris's Diary (age 11)_

_Today the amazing Wyatt struck again with his super powers saving the day like Mom and Dad's personal super hero. I swear if he could he would have his own theme song complete with a long red cape and all. I mean it's not that I hate Wy, in fact at times he's pretty cool. I just hate it when he plays super man on my big days. I just don't understand why he had to do it today of all days._

_Today was the last game in the finals for my baseball team and we won! During the whole game I kept looking for my parents, aunts and cousins who promised to there and cheer me on. _

_It was the seventh inning stretch when I decided to look for them the fifth time and they still weren't there. By the end of the game I had given up hope. When no one was looking I grabbed my things (My trophy included. I so rock!) and orbed home._

_When I got there I expected to see demons or something to let me know that my family hadn't forgotten about me, but do you know what I saw instead of flying athame's and energy balls? Everyone sitting around the living room laughing and smiling! _

_Not wanting to jump to conclusions (like my Mom always says) I hid just outside the room until I could hear exactly what was happening._

_My mouth dropped open when I heard about Wyatt saving them from some demon and how brave he was. Then they started raving about some new power of his. I couldn't believe it. They all missed my game to praise the almighty one just because he had discovered yet another power._

_How could they do this to me? Don't they realize that I need them too? It's just so unfair. I wonder if I ran away would they even notice that I was missing? _

_I hate them. I hate them all so much right now. They always do this! They always chose Wyatt over me. ALWAYS! And the worse part about it is that they missed my game but I guess that doesn't matter because I'm not Wyatt. He's the important one, not me. Not matter how much I try, I will never be as great as he is. _

_Sometimes I wish that I was part of another family who cared about me as much as my parents and aunts care about Wyatt. _

_Well I'm tired now and I just want to go to bed and this happy and horrible day._

_Oh great! I guess my Mom saw my baseball stuff downstairs because she's knocking on the door right now. I'll be right back to tell you what she said._

_P.S I'm back and guess what Mom spoke to me about. Yep, you guessed it, my perfect all powerful brother. And you know what? She didn't even ask me how my game went. Oh well, I'll just celebrate alone later on tonight with some ice cream. Just like I always do._

Piper could not believe what her eldest son had read from his little brother's dairy.

The awful, pain filled words of her angel echoed over and over again in her head.

_I hate them. I hate them all so much right now._

_I wish that I were part of another family that cared about me as much as my family cares about Wyatt._

These words hurt her more than any athame, energy ball or lightening bolt ever could. Her little peanut hated her and wanted another woman for his mother and someone other then her husband as his father and it tore her apart.

But then again she deserved it.

As much as it pained her to admit it Piper knew that it was her fault the boy felt invisible and unwanted in the home and lives of his own family. She let him down for yet another life time and now she had to deal with the consequences of her actions or lack there of.

"My poor baby" she spoke softly as she felt the arms of her husband wrap around her. Her body began to shake as a lump formed in her throat and tears began to flood her eyes.

She had fought so hard to protect her baby from demons and evil witches since he wasn't as powerful as his older brother and in the end it wasn't any of those creatures that had hurt her son. No. It was her. The boy's own mother that was the cause of his heartache.

Seeing the hurt look in his mother's eyes made the witch feel sorry that he ever read his brother's diary out loud but then again they needed to know the truth. They needed to understand why his brother had left for the past, unfortunately that old saying holds true. The truth does hurt.

"It's ok Mom. Listen, when we get Chris back he'll understand that it was just a mistake and none of us meant to miss his game" the male witch spoke to his guilt ridden mother but he couldn't help but be a little upset with both she and her husband.

He couldn't understand how the couple could have forgotten about something as important as Chris's baseball game. What kind of parents would do that to their ten year old child? Everyone who knew his brother had to know how important his games are to him which made the truth about his parents that much more disappointing.

But he wouldn't say anything. He would never rush to judge his parents, especially because of one mistake, after all nobody's perfect.

"Wyatt's right honey. Maybe the next entry will be a better one" Leo spoke in a shaken voice feeling every bit as guilty as his wife but hoping that there would be happier times recorded in their son's writings.

Wyatt instantly turned the page hoping right along with his father that his brother had happier times but little did he know things were about from bad to worse.

**

* * *

****Past**

There he was. The boy that had died in his arms, the son who had given his life and endured such hatred, cruelty and mistrust at the hands of those he loved and was fighting so desperately to save.

His son, his hero and the world's savior was standing before him alive and well. He had so many questions to ask his youngest child. Was the future a happy one? Was he a good farther to him? Was Wyatt happy and did they get along? He just hoped that the boy didn't get annoyed by the amount of information that his father was requesting.

Tears of joy welled up in the man's eyes as he looked his second born son over. He loved the boy so much it hurt to think about him sometimes and now that he was no longer a dream or a hallucination but a living, breathing human being he was ecstatic and thanked the heaves about for such an amazing gift.

He couldn't hide his feelings any longer. He had to hold his little boy in his little boy and not the child that was probably playing happily in the nursery of magic school but the man that he knew his son would become, the one who stood just inches away from him.

"Chris" he spoke as if it were the most precious sound to ever escape his lips before taking a step in the boy's direction.

* * *

Piper watched on with eyes full of fear, happiness and hope. 

Fear because she was scared to allow herself to believe that the boy who had haunted her dreams for a little over a year was now was standing in front of her. Her sweet little peanut who had given his life for the sake of others, the boy who called her Mom in that sweet tone of voice that she had gotten so used to hearing before he was ripped out of her life.

She was so happy to see him again after worrying for so long that her baby may be doomed to relive the same tortured life one filled with misery and pain. One where she had died and left him alone all over again with an evil older sibling who was out for his blood, but the boy in front of her didn't have that fearful, restless and long suffering look in his eyes like the other Chris had. Instead he held one of shock and intrigue.

But the second her husband, the boy's father, reached out to him the look changed to one of hate and disgust and she prayed with all her heart and soul that he wouldn't reject his father who had gone through so much the day of his death, the father who had mourned that death up till this very moment.

Leo must have seen it too because he stopped dead in his tracks and held a confused look on his face before taking his chances and pulling the boy into him and holding him tightly in an almost painful embrace. He just got his son back and there was no way in hell that he was ever going to let go.

* * *

Chris was stunned as he stood with his father's hands wrapped around him but that wouldn't stop him from doing what he came to the past to accomplish and knowing what his family was prepared to do to him made what little remorse he had disappear. 

"I missed you so much"

He heard his farther whisper into his ear and the man cried on his shoulder.

"_I missed you so much" _sounded again in Chris's mind as his anger became balanced with confusion. How could his father miss him if he never met him as an adult?

Suddenly his question was answered with a premonition.

_**It's a Bad, Bad World**_

"_You have to find Wyatt" and injured Chris spoke as the gapping hole in his side oozed with blood._

"_We're going to find him together" replied the boy's father as he leaned over him while the golden light illumined from his hands as he struggled to save his son._

"_It won't work. You've already tried. Gideon's magic did this to me. He's the only one who can stop it" Chris spoke in a soft pained voice causing his father to lose hope as he pushes the man's hands away "Just…go. Saving Wyatt saves the future. You know that"_

"_Gideon doesn't know how to kill Wyatt, remember? We still have time" He couldn't leave his son alone, not after everything they had been through this past year together. He needed to be there for his little boy especially at a time like this._

"_Only until the trauma turns him"_

"_I am not going to choose between you and Wyatt, Chris. I can't" the Elder pleaded._

"_You don't have to, Dad. Find Gideon and you save us both"_

"_All right. All right, but I'm not leaving you alone. I'll be right back"_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_To get one of your aunts to watch over you" (Chris breathes heavily as the pain in his side increases) "You're going to be fine. Okay? I promise"_

_Leo leans over and kisses his forehead. He then orbs out._

_**Next Scene **_

"_Chris" the Elder calls out hoping that he was able to get back to his son in time._

_Chris looks weakly at Leo._

"_Hey" the boy responds as sweat pours heavily down his face. He's weak, tired and has little time left to live._

_Leo kneels next to him. Paige stands in the doorway watching the scene before her as tears run down her cheeks._

"_Hey. I'm here now. You can…hold on, okay? Hold on…hold on. I'm here. You can hold on, okay?" Chris nods hoping that he could believe his father's words. "Don't give up, okay?"_

"_You, either"_

_Chris closes his eyes and takes his very last breathe._

"_No, no, no. Please…no. No, please. No" Leo shakes his son trying to bring him back to life. But there's no use. He's already gone._

_Paige cries loudly in the door way and watches sadly as Leo starts to cry. He puts his head down on Chris's chest and tries to hold on to his the body of his youngest child, clinging to it desperately hoping and praying for a miracle as Chris slowly vanishes, leaving Leo with empty hands.. Leo then buries his face in the sheets and tries to grab for what's no longer there._

_**End of Flashback**_

Chris couldn't believe what he had just witnessed and didn't have much time to think about it as his senses grew numb; his body became limp in his father's grasp and darkness captured him.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update but work has been pretty demanding lately. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter and please don't forget to review. 


	7. LIes My Son Told Me

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for the reviews. I'm sorry it took so long to update but here you are. I hope you like it and don't worry, more people will be introduced into the story in the next chapter.

Chapter 6

Intrigue, confusion and fear blanketed the room as Mother and Father studied the unconscious form of their youngest child. They didn't know what to think or what to say next as the watched him breathe in and out with slow, steadied breathes.

They were scared.

Scared and uncertain about the events that had led up to the boys journey to the past and the occurrences and odd behavior that took place thereafter. He seemed unhappy to see them. Almost as if their mere presences bothered him. But they couldn't worry about that now. All that mattered at the present moment was making sure their son was physically ok and the rest would have to be put off until he was awake and in a better frame of mind.

They had moved the boy into their bedroom after his mysterious collapse and now they were sitting on either side of them, each one lost in their respective thoughts. It took a long while but Piper had gathered some of her wits and began to speak.

"Is he ok?" Piper asked her husband who was staring at the boy, watching him like a hawk, afraid to take his eyes off of him for even one second, for fear of losing him again. After all they were in the very place the boy had faded away over a year ago and couldn't help but feel the eeriness of it all.

"Leo?" she called out in a worried tone only to be answered again by silence.

Leo glided a loving hand over the boy's forehead, removing the hair from his closed eyes as his own glistened with tears. He was either oblivious to his wife's question or he simply didn't care to answer it. He was too emotionally distraught right now and couldn't handle even the simplest of conversations as a million questions and doubts invaded his mind.

Why was Chris back?

Did he screw up again as a father and now the boy had come back to have his revenge?

Or was his son doomed to repeat the horrifying cycle of his past self and came back once again to save his brother? If so Leo wouldn't allow him to play hero again, even if that meant giving Wyatt over to his evil ways and just try his best to instill in him that family, that the bond between he and his brother was important and never should be broken under any circumstances that way at least he and Chris wouldn't go after each other and try to kill one another as they did in the original time line and perhaps in this one as well.

"Leo, please answer me" he heard the voice of his wife call out to him. He wasn't in the mood for this. He didn't want to talk. He didn't want to say something that would throw the woman over the edge especially the part about giving up on their eldest son.

"He'll be fine. He just went into magical over load, that's all" Leo answered in a cold manner that the witch wasn't used to hearing.

"Oh" she said looking down at her fingers that were busy twirling around one another. "But how, I mean, he didn't use any of his powers?"

"Actually he did" the man said in an irritated pitch that caused the woman to recoil slightly.

They were both very emotional right now and scolding her husband would only lead to an argument and more frustration, adding to their problems and Lord knows they already had enough of them. Taking a deep breath and thinking her wording through appropriately Piper responded.

"Which one?"

"Premonition" he spoke softly with his eyes still fixated on the boy.

"But Chris doesn't have that power" the woman spoke with bewilderment.

Letting out a deep sigh that came out sounding more like a groan Leo tried to respond in a voice that wouldn't show his annoyance at the woman's stupidity. He didn't want to come across harshly but the situation, the wondering and the qualm was getting to him.

"That's because he probably didn't let us know he had it, or maybe with the change in the timeline he received more powers than he had originally" he said as he ran a hand over his hair in frustration.

"There was a lot he didn't tell us"

"CAN YOU BLAME HIM!" the man shouted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the woman replied trying to keep her cool. She knew the boy's death had hit her husband hard so she decided not to take his lashing out personally.

"Are you kidding me? Don't you remember how we treated him? The things we said and threatened to do?" his voice was now shaky as the sins of the past flooded his mind reminding him of all the pain he had put his son through, all the unnecessary punishment that he had dealt upon the boy.

"I remember" Piper said while standing up and walking over to the other side of her son where her husband was seated. Resting her hand on his back she began rubbing in small soft circles as she watched the man she loved fighting to hold back tears of pain and loss but mostly of guilt.

"Why didn't I see it? Why didn't I know my own son from a stranger" he questioned in an angry, self loathing voice.

"Because he didn't want us to" she spoke resting her head on his shoulder before taking one of his hands in hers.

"That's not a good enough excuse Piper. We should have known. We should have felt something" the man said as his heart continued to break.

"What if that's the reason why he's here? To make us suffer for what we did to him? What if this is payback for what we've put him through?"

"That's not how Chris is and you know it Leo. He loved us. No matter how cruel we were to him, no matter how many times we threatened him, he still loved us. Our little boy was just sweet and forgiving that way" she whispered to him as both finally feel apart.

_Ha if you only knew. _A now awake Christopher thought as he listened to the conversation taking place right next to him. He could hear them crying and feel their bodies shake and he couldn't be happier. They deserved it. For all the times they left him, for all the times they missed a game, a play, a birthday, everything time they dropped him to praise his brother, for every damn night he cried himself to sleep feeling alone and neglected, they deserved what they were feeling right now, they deserved every bit of that pain.

His parents were true pieces of work. Always making everything about them, or their precious Wyatt and those visions he saw proved it. He was dying, or at least a different version of him self was and what happened? His father, the very man that sat by his side right now had left him to find his perfect older son. The planned for child, the twice blessed son, the loved child and left him in agony, dying after all he had gone through to save them, to protect them and his miserable ass older sibling.

A perverse since of pleasure came over him, delighted that his parents felt horrible and were suffering for their past actions and now with this new found information he was going to break them and enjoy every moment of doing so.

"Dad" he spoke in a weak voice, so they would believe he had just woken up and would remain ignorant to what he had in store for them. He also kept his eyes closed to make sure that the first stage of his plan would go off without a hitch.

"Chris" his father responded in a relieved tone, happy that his son was coming to.

_How pathetic, Chris thought as he struggled hard to keep a look of disgust from forming on his face. _

"What are you doing here?" a "sleeping" Chris continued.

"He must be talking in his sleep" Piper spoke sadly, not liking the question her son posed.

"Oh, Wyatt's downstairs" Chris continued. "Can I come Dad? I want to go with you too, I don't want to stay home alone again today. I want to go with you and Wyatt. Please Dad" he then paused as if he were waiting for "dream" Leo to respond.

"OUCH!" he yelled out grabbing his side instantly alarming Piper and a stunned Leo who wonder what the hell was going on. "I'm sorry Daddy, I'll never ask again, I promise. I know you love Wyatt not me" he said spoke in a child like voice. "Yes I know I was a mistake"

"Chris that's not true! I love you too! What the hell just happened?" Leo asked turning to a shocked Piper.

"I don't know. It looks like he's remembering something"

"Or it could be a nightmare!" Leo shot back not liking the accusing tone behind his wife's words.

Chris then began to cry in his sleep and turned on his side for dramatic affect and pulling his knees into his chest.

"This isn't right. I'm fixing this right now" Leo said as he began gently shaking Chris while willing him to awaken. "Chris, please wake up son. It's just a nightmare" Leo said more to ease his conscious then ease his son's fears.

"Not so hard Leo" he heard his wife command.

Ignoring the witch the man continued "Chris please come on son, it's just a nightmare. You're fine"

_Chris smiled to himself fully aware that his father's mind was reeling with this new faux information and he couldn't be more thrilled. He mentally scolded himself for not coming up with such a good idea like this sooner._

_Now for the good part._

Chris pretended to wake up as he fluttered his eyes several time, acting as if he were focusing, waiting for the right time to give the performance of his life.

"I didn't tell I swear!" the boy yelled while moving away from his father's touch.

"What! Chris, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I didn't tell Mom about what happen! I promise" he screamed this time while trying hard not to laugh.

"Chris, it was just a bad dream" his father said while Piper watched the scene in front of her not alerting her son to her presence.

"Ok, that's what I'll say if you want me to Dad. Yeah. I hurt myself in my sleep while having a bad dream. That's what I'll say if Mom asks me Dad. I meant Leo" he looked away quickly as if to avoid a slap.

"I don't want you to say anything Chris. I just want you to focus on what's around you" he pleaded with the boy as he waved his hand around showing him the room.

Chris panted heavily as if he were afraid of what Leo may do to him next. "I didn't fall asleep in here, honest Leo, I would never go in your room without permission from you or Piper. I know how much you hate that. I know you guys only want Wyatt in here"

Now it was Piper's turn to get upset. Not that she believed that Leo would ever hurt Chris but the look in his eyes and the words that he spoke were more than a little bit unsettling.

"Chris baby it's ok. You're safe. No one's going to hurt you, ok" the woman spoke with tears running down her face as she took the boy in her arms separating him from his father without really meaning to.

This couldn't be happening, Leo thought to himself as he backed away from the mother and son to rejoin him on the other side. He had to get him to look into his eyes somehow. To see that he wasn't the monster from his dreams or even worse the father who would abuse him in the future.

"Chris I don't know what's going on but I swear to you that I will fix it, ok" he said running a loving hand down the side of the boy's face under the watchful eye of his mother. "I love you. I'll do anything to keep you safe, anything to make this, whatever it is up to you" he said before wrapping his arms around the boy, hugging him tightly as tears streamed down his face.

Meanwhile Chris had buried his face deep within Leo's shoulder with a huge grin as he mentally spoke to himself.

_Let the games begin.

* * *

_


	8. Were we really that bad?

**Chapter 7**

**Future **

_Chris's Diary ( age 13)_

_I HATE THEM!_

_I HATE THIS STUPID FAMILY AND I WISH THAT I WAS NEVER A PART OF IT!_

_Today we had yet another major demon attack in the manor and like always my beloved brother took charge and saved everyone all by himself._

_NOT _

_Demons where every where throwing fire balls, energy balls and whatever else they could use to hurt us. I was doing all I could to fight them off and help my parents and Aunts out. You should have seen me. I was amazing!_

_Anyway I was just about to use an athame on this really ugly demon when my brother called out my name and pushed me to the ground and vanquished the demon with an energy ball like I was a little baby who couldn't defend myself. And then he starts yelling at me to be more careful and that I could have gotten myself killed._

_PLEASE! As if he's the only Halliwell with powers! What an egomaniac! _

_So I totally lose it and start flipping out on him, telling him that I could handle myself and that I didn't need nor want his help. That's when a demon shimmered in behind Mom and I blew him up with my powers and what does my Mom say._

"_THANKS WYATT" and continues to fight._

_ARGH! I saved her ass not him! That's when my brother told me to go upstairs and wait until the demons where gone before rushing off to help my Dad who was almost hit by a darklighter's arrow that of course his perfect eldest son saved him from. _

_Then I turned around and saw my Aunt Phoebe lying on the floor with three demons closing in on her. That's when I used my power to freeze one of them and blow up the other two._

_I rushed over to check on Aunt Phoebe and help her to her feet so she could help out the others. The second she was gone the demon unfroze and stabbed me in my right shoulder before I could blow him up. Luckily for me I'm quick and I was able to take him out anyway._

_The pain was horrible and it was hard for me to breath and at that point I look up to see that all of the demons were gone._

"_Oh my God Wyatt that was amazing!" I heard my aunt Paige say from across the room._

"_Is everyone ok?" Superman asked trying to act all modest. But before anyone could answer I heard my mother scream out my brother's name as a demon appeared behind him and shimmered away with him._

"_MOM" I called out as I slowly made my way over to her with a gapping wound in my back._

"_NO!" she called out completely ignoring me and my little wound in the back that was dripping like a pint of blood per second. She was just too pained that her son was apparently trapped in the underworld to notice my aliment. _

_Please, as if he couldn't use his super powers and save himself from one lousy demon. I swear my Mom is thee most over dramatic person I've ever known._

"_Mom" I say again more weakly do thee amount of blood lost I was suffering from._

"_CHRISTOPHER PLEASE! I HAVE TO FIND YOUR BROTHER" she shouted as she brushed passed me with my aunts and father following behind her and she headed towards the attic to scry for her perfect son._

_Can you believe it?_

_They just left me there?_

_Right there with blood pouring from my back and all, they just left me. _

_DAMN IT if they had stopped for just one moment to look at me they would have known that I was in pain._

_Well I wasn't going to call for my Dad or anyone else after that because they would probably ignore me anyway. So I just stumbled up to my room and laid down quietly on my bed._

_I must have passed out because all of a sudden I could feel the pain start to disappear as the voice of my brother begged me to hold on.(Well at least Wyatt cares, sometimes)_

_When I opened my eyes I blinked a few times, trying hard to focus and understand just what the hell was going on._

_I knew I had just heard Wyatt, but that couldn't be possible. Wyatt was just taken away by demons._

_But when I was able to focus more I could see that three hours had passed and that they had apparently found my brother already and if it weren't for that fact I'd be dead._

_How wonderful._

_I feel all warm and fuzzy inside knowing that my parents were perfectly happy being unaware of my presences for three hours after a major demonic attack!_

_And that's why I hate them. Gees it makes me wonder why my Mom and Dad had me at all if they don't care about me._

_I guess it's just one of those things that you'll never understand no matter how hard you try._

_And because I found out about a new power of mine today I guess I'll celebrate just like I always do, sitting all alone with a bowl of ice cream in front of the TV._

Wyatt remembered that day well and was unmoved by the sobbing of his parents that was taking place in the background. His eyes still watered as he recalled how badly his brother was injured and that if he hadn't arrived back when he did, his little brother would have bled to death all alone in his room. He lifted his eyes from the book and starred at his parents who wore looks of grief and misery. He tried with all his might not to dislike or hate them for the horrible way they had treated his sibling, whether they meant to or not was irrelevant. The damage had been done and now his brother was probably in the past exacting his revenge at this very moment, allowing his pain to take over his senses and put the couple through the same amount of emotional torment that he felt they had inflicted upon him.

Hell who could blame him?

"Give that to me right now!" he heard his father yell out as the man ripped the dairy from his hands. "There has to be some happier memories in here! There has to be" Leo Wyatt screamed as he searched the pages frantically for proof that he wasn't a bad father to Chris in yet another life time.

Meanwhile Piper kept replaying the hateful words her son had used to describe how he felt about her and the rest of his family. As she closed her water filled eyes she couldn't help but see the hurt and dejected look in the other Chris's eyes that she knew was now present in the eyes of the boy's counterpart although he wasn't standing before her. There was no need for him to be. Her mind already held an a crystal clear picture in it of what her son looked like when he was troubled or hurt and knowing that she was the cause of that hurt tore her apart.

But she deserved it.

After all she was a horrible mother who neglected her son and left him to fend for himself on several occasions so why shouldn't she feel like dirt.

"Here's something" the man said while trying to steady his hands and refocus his eyes to read yet another entry from his son's diary.

"Dad are you sure you want to do this?" questioned Wyatt in an uneasy voice not wanting to hear any more of his brother's painful words, knowing that at times he too was the cause.

"Yes damn it I'm sure" the elder man replied, desperate to prove to both himself and his wife that they were in fact good parents and that their son had chosen to read only the bad entries from his sibling's diary.

"Fine while you two torture yourselves some more I'm going to work on a potion to take me to my brother" Wyatt spoke as he made his way across the room knowing full well that he was still within ear shot of whatever heartbreak his father had planned to read next.

Although he was hopeful that this new entry would be a happy one deep down within the pit of his stomach Leo Wyatt knew that it would turn out to be just as bad as the others. Taking a deep breath he pulled his wife in close and began to read from the book in front of him.

_Chris's Dairy (Age 14)_

_Today is going to be a spectacular day… Why? Well it's because today is my BIRTHDAY!

* * *

_

"Piper, Leo! We're home" Paige called out as she and Phoebe entered the manor carrying several bags of new clothes and toys for their nephews and for themselves of course.

"Hey is anybody home?" questioned Phoebe as both girls laid their bags down in the living room and made their way towards the kitchen where they could usually find their sister on any given day.

But when they saw the unloaded bags of groceries and the opened refrigerator the girls began to panic and hope that their sister and brother in law were alright and that a demon hadn't attacked in their absence. Then again the place was in tact and nothing else seemed out of place. Their next thoughts went to their nephews. What if something happened at magic school and either Chris or Wyatt was sick or hurt. They didn't know what was wrong but whatever it was they had to find out soon.

"Ok, what the hell's going on here?" an anxious Paige announced as they both exited the kitchen and began rushing up the stairs towards the attic.

"I don't know I just hope that everybody's ok"

"Piper! Leo!" the girls shouted as they made their way down the hall.

"In here" they heard the voice of their older sister come from the bedroom.

They both looked at each other sheepishly as they began to understand their lack of response.

"Oh you two were busy. Sorry we thought something might have happened but pay no attention to us, we're just going to head back downstairs" Paige responded before making grotesque gestures that forced Phoebe to laugh out loud.

"Can you two come in here for a sec"

"Eww Piper!"

"Oh for God sakes we're not naked or anything"

At that point the girls heard another voice say "Ew I really didn't need to hear that" causing them to freeze again.

It couldn't be.

That voice was so very familiar to them but the person that it belonged to hadn't even spoken his first words yet.

Walking over to the door with snail like movements Phoebe and Paige opened the door to see Piper and Leo sitting on the bed with the man they instantly recognized as their nephew sitting between them as shock instantaneously caused them to freeze.

"Oh my God" both women said in unison as they looked at each other and back at their nephew who appeared to be glaring at one and seemingly ok with the other.

"Ok who's evil this time" said Paige as everyone in the room turned to look at her and an uncomfortable silence set in.

* * *

Like always thanks for the lovely reviews! Hope you like the new update. 


	9. Nothing changes the facts

**Chapter 8**

Wyatt stood at the potion table carefully measuring all the ingredients necessary to carry him to the future where he would retrieve his younger sibling and bring him home. As he poured the first herbs into the pot he thought about all the times he had unintentionally hurt his brother which caused his eyes to sting a little but he wouldn't allow himself to cry. No, he needed to remain strong for his brother and showed him that he had a place in world and that he mattered to someone, to him. He silently cursed himself for not being a better brother and always showing off for the members of his family while the younger boy faded into the background but he knew better then to dwell on that thought. He would just have to make it up to the boy later, but for now he had to focus on finding him and bringing him back home where he belonged.

Suddenly Wyatt could hear his father clear his throat, while preparing to read an entry from his brother's 14th birthday party. He wanted to run over to the man and snatch that damn book out of his hands and force him to realize that nothing was going to change. Every entry would be worse then the one that preceded it and that he and his wife had abandoned their son both mentally and physically and there was nothing that could be done about it now. They had fucked up big time and they only had themselves to blame.

Wyatt fought like hell to block out the voice of his father who was trying to clam his mother down before reading and all he could do is take a moment to stare at them. It was a sad sight to behold and although he didn't hate his parents for their treatment of his brother, that didn't mean that he wasn't angry. Hell from where he stood his brother's reasoning for being hurt or taking the trip to the past was a just one. After all had it not been for their negligence and sheer stupidity then his brother wouldn't have felt so alone and uncared for and felt the need to travel back to the past to right the wrongs in the first place.

His train of thought was broken as his father finally began to read.

_Chris's Dairy (Age 14)_

_Today is going to be a spectacular day… Why? Well it's because today is my BIRTHDAY! Yep today I turn the big 14 and I can't wait till my party. _

_Finally a day where my parents are forced to pay attention to me! Can you believe it!_

_Well I can't write for too long because my Mom and Wyatt's downstairs waiting for me so we can go shopping for my party outfit, after all I have got to look good for the ladies._

_I'll come back and let you know how things went (as if anything could possibly go wrong)_

_Later._

_**Later on that Day**_

_I HATE THEM NOW MORE THEN EVER! Damn it what do I have to do to matter to them? _

_Develop super powers like their little golden boy Wyatt, because after all he's the center of their universe. He's the one that everybody loves. God, why couldn't they just let me have one day, just one day where I was the special one._

_Well I thought that today of all days I was going to get my wish after building my hopes up. I guess old habits really do die hard._

_Today started off perfectly. Me, Mom and Wyatt had a great time shopping for my new clothes. I got to pick out what I wanted, with no objection from my Mom and everything went great. Then we went out for lunch to the best café in the world (They serve the best sandwiches and cookies ever!)_

_After that we all got ready for the party and headed over to the club (Except for Wyatt, because he had a baseball game)_

_Well everything was going good, I was dancing with a few of my friends and laughing with my Dad and the rest of my family. It felt really good and finally, finally I felt like I belonged. _

_Then it happened._

_Wyatt showed up to the party and at first I was happy. After all my brother is pretty cool and always takes care of me when the rest of the family treats me like dirt, so needless to say I was ecstatic to see him._

_That was until he demanded everyone's attention. He then stood up on one of the tables and announced that his team had won the champion ship._

_Hey that was great. No problem right._

_Wrong._

_All of a sudden my Dad pulls out another banner and told everyone that he knew this was going to happen and ordered that they bring out the cake._

_I was dumb founded. I guess my Mom saw the look in my eyes because she instantly came over to me as I watched my Dad hang Wyatt's congratulations banner right next to mine._

"_Sweetie" she said with that fake smile of hers. "I hope you're not upset about sharing your special day with your brother"_

_Was this woman out of her head? Of course I minded but being the "good boy" I am I told her that I was cool with it._

_Gees, can I have one day. One day out of 365 days to my self without the amazing Wyatt ruining it for me._

_I'm just too upset to keep writing so I'm gonna go to bed now._

_See ya tomorrow where I'm sure it will only get worse._

Leo got up and threw the book across the room angrily. Not at the words on the paper but because of his actions that were responsible for putting them there.

"I can't believe this! How could I not see how much that upset him?" he spoke out loud to no one in particular.

Piper didn't even bother to answer knowing that she too was to blame for her son's pain. Instead she focused on his brother whom of which was now staring at the two of them as if seeing his parents for the first time.

She knew that look.

Her eldest son always held that same exact look when he was pissed off about something but never in his entire life had he looked at she and her husband like this before, ever.

"Wyatt baby" Piper spoke softly as watched her son began to shake his head violently.

"Don't you dare" he warned as the potion into two separate bottles.

"You don't understand" the boy's mother continued not satisfied with leaving well enough alone.

"Oh I understand plenty. You treated my brother like trash and now you want to sit here and cry and throw fits and read Chris's whole damn dairy, searching for just one entry, one entry in the nineteen years of his life and still you have yet to find one good memory where your son could actually stand the likes of you!"

Neither Piper nor Leo could manage to get out one single word in their won defense. What could they say? Not one word their son spoke was untrue. Every heart breaking word he said was accurate and now they had to simply deal with the consequences of their own actions.

"Now, I'm going to get my brother and bring him home. And once he's back, you will kiss his ass for as long as it takes until he forgives you" the boy spoke before throwing the potion at the wall, not wanting to wait another second to retrieve his brother.

Without another word Piper, Leo and Wyatt watched as the portal opened. Once it was completely expanded Wyatt began to walk towards the portal as Leo and Piper looked on. But then the husband and wife turned their attention to each other obviously having the same idea. They nodded to each other and followed one very unsuspecting Wyatt into the bright blue light.


	10. The two faces of Chris

**Chapter 9**

This was just way too easy.

He always thought that getting inside their heads and screwing with their minds would have been a lot more challenging then it actually was, but then again no one ever said they were smart. Well, not as smart as him anyway and judging by their willingness to accept every word out of his mouth as the truth kind of begged the question as to whether or not they even had any brains at all.

He snickered to himself at the last thought, knowing that he was intellectually superior to his family gave him an intense sense of self admiration. The almighty charmed ones and the fallen angel were no match for him. He was on a level far beyond their range of competency and once he gave his dear aunt Phoebe a very entertaining premonition then he would happily watch what little bit of mental capacity they had left disintegrate.

"How's your pancakes peanut?" his mother questioned in that phony concerned tone he loathed.

Part of him wished that she would just shut the hell up already. Gees she had spoken to him more in the past few hours then she had his entire life. While the other half of him loved the attention, although he would never admit it.

"They're great Mom" he replied trying hard not to sound bad-tempered or rude. He had to remain pleasant and non-threatening at all times other wise his little mission of revenge would come to an abrupt end before he even had a chance to get to the good part.

"Are you sure honey because I can always make you some more or something else all together" the woman continued, willing to do anything to make her youngest son happy.

Chris had to clench his teeth together and closed his eyes briefly all the while trying desperately to his mother's words.

He couldn't believe this woman. He couldn't' fathom the nerve, the sheer audacity it took for her to sit there before him and pretend to love and care about him and the things he liked when she never gave a shit before. She, his aunts and his miserable father were full of it and he couldn't wait to inflict the emotional torment and pain on them that they so richly deserved.

_Easy Chris, don't screw this up for yourself. You've got them right where you want them so don't be foolish. Don't let your emotions get the best of you,_ a voice inside his head spoke. Opening his eyes he forced himself to smile at the woman.

"No Mom, really everything's perfect"

"Good" Leo replied with a saddened smile. "We just wanted to make sure you were happy"

"I am. Really Leo" he said putting emphasis on his father's name. "I'm good"

Chris kept his eyes fixated on his father while struggling hard to keep his amused grin at bay. He was enjoying the pained and heartbroken look on his father's face as he winced at the sound of his own name. This little game of his was turning out better then he had anticipated and with his father getting ready to cry like a bitch only added to his delight.

"Don't call me that!" he heard his father shout as he pretend to be freighted by the man's outburst.

_Leo was so freaking easy to unravel._

"Chris" he now spoke with caution. "I don't want you to call me by my first name. I am your father and no matter what happened in your past I will always be your Dad and that's exactly how I want you to address me, ok?"

He could feel the tensions in the room build up to an all time high as each one of his family members stared at him, waiting for a reply. He had to admit having this much power over an entire room full of people was exhilarating. Deciding that it would be best for dramatic effect he down cast his eyes and strained as if he were holding back tears and sighted heavily.

"I'm sorry Le…Dad" he said in a voice that was just above a whisper. He continued to look down to make sure no one saw the smirk on his face.

"It's ok son. Don't worry I'm gonna fix this. Whatever happened before won't happen again" Leo finished as an intense wave of Déjà Vu came over each family member that was sitting around the table.

"Chris" Phoebe began as she reached out to touch him, but she didn't get a chance to finish before she was pulled into a premonition.

_**Phoebe's Premonition**_

"_Come on Chris we can be finished before Mom and Dad get back" a ten year old Wyatt pleaded with his little brother as the two entered the kitchen._

"_No Wyatt, you heard what Mommy said. The ice cream is for **after** dinner" the younger boy replied while holding a finger in the air right in front of the older boy's face just as his mother would if she were there._

_Slapping the child's hand away Wyatt rolled his eyes and side stepped the dark haired boy and continued on his path towards the freezer._

"_Well Mommy's not here now, is she Chris?" he said with a mischievous grin. _

"_Wyatt!" the younger boy warned not quite comfortable with the boy's demeanor. He stood by and watched helplessly as his brother reached into the freezer and pulled out the box of peanut brittle ice cream. He then retrieved a bag of reeces pieces candy and a bottle of fudge chocolate sauce. Carefully spreading out makings for the tasty treat, he continued on taking hold of a chair and placing it in front of the cupboards before pulling out two bowls and although the younger boy was dead set against his brother's treacherous acts he still found his mouth watering as he looked around making sure to alert his brother should his parents suddenly appear._

"_Is anyone coming Chris?" he questioned now beginning to fill the bowls with ice cream._

"_No but what if we get caught?" the boy asked obviously worried about getting caught and the punishment that would come with it._

"_So what if we do? Mom and Dad will only lecture us for a little while then send us to our room where we'll play video games for the hour or two before dinner. It's no big deal" the blond child spoke as he handed his brother a bowl full of sugary delight._

"_Yeah that's easy for you to say. Dad doesn't hate you and Mom loves you to pieces, no body loves me, well except for you"_

_Wyatt sent a sympathetic glance his brother's way as his face contorted as he struggled to come up with soothing words to comfort his brother who now didn't find his sundae so appealing. But he couldn't. He knew what his brother had said was the truth and no matter how much he didn't want it to be so there was no way to deny it._

"_Sorry Chris. I almost forgot but don't worry I'll orb everything away and say a spell so no one will know, ok?"_

"_Okay" Chris said still not removing his eyes from the treat bowl in front of him. _

"_Good now stop worrying about nothing and eat up before it melts" he smiled. _

_Unfortunately their moment of brotherly bonding was interrupted when the dark haired boy was violently pulled from his seat. Without offering a reason for his actions Leo turned to his eldest son._

"_Wyatt take your ice cream, go to your room and watch TV while Chris and I talk okay"_

_Chris's eyes were already filled with tears before the older boy had a chance to get up._

"_Dad" Wyatt's voice cracked as he took in the sight of his petrified younger sibling. He hadn't meant to get Chris in trouble and if he had, he would never forgive himself._

"_What is it son?" he questioned lovingly. _

"_It wasn't Chris's idea" he spoke softly while suddenly taking interest in the tiled kitchen floor._

"_Wyatt you're a really good big brother and Chris is so lucky to have you but you cannot keep covering up for him when he does something wrong"_

"_Dad listen to me!" he yelled in frustration. "Chris told me not to take the ice cream because you and Mom would be mad and I did it anyway so if you want to be mad at anybody then be angry with me" _

"_Okay son, there's no need to get upset" the man spoke while hugging his eldest son with one hand and squeezing the arm of the other._

"_So you're not mad at us"_

"_Of course not Wy, I could never be mad at you" he continued before planting a kiss on the boy's head._

_This seemed to ease the young man's fears until he saw the tight grip his father still had on his brother and the pained look an the boy's face didn't help._

"_What about Chris?" he questioned._

"_What about him?" the fallen Elder shot back in a venomous tone._

_Hearing the tone of his father's voice caused the young man to continue more hostile. "You said that you weren't mad at me but you didn't say anything about Chris"_

"_It's okay Wy. You don't have to stick up for me" the boy's young sibling that had been silent until now spoke in a voice that was barely a whisper. Chris didn't want his father to get angry at Wyatt, even if that was virtually impossible he didn't want to risk it._

"_You're brother's right Wyatt. Everything's fine so why don't you just take your ice cream and your brother's upstairs so I can talk to Chris just for a minute okay?"_

"_Alright" the younger boy spoke reluctantly before giving his brother a tormented look, grabbing the bowls and leaving the room._

_The second the powerful witch vanished from his sight Leo raised his hand high in the air and struck the face of his youngest child, knocking him down to the floor with a sickening thud._

_Muffled cries escaped the boy's mouth as he lay on the cold ground with an agonizing pain throbbing in his arm and check. _

"_Shut up!" the man yelled as the small child clasped a hand over his own lips. _

_The man then landed a swift hard kick to the boy's abdomen as the small formed shuttered in pain. _

"_You have always been such a fucking pain in the ass and now you want to drag your brother into your mess" he questioned pulling the boy to his feet._

"_I'm sorry Daddy" the boy barely made out through tears. _

"_What did you call me?" _

_Instantly picking up on his mistake the boy quickly replied "Leo. I'm sorry Leo"_

"_That's what I thought" the man said grabbing a paper towel from the counter and handing it to the little boy. "Gees you're so pathetic, even worse then your other version, you know the emotional train wretch that screwed up the lives of this entire family"_

"_I'm sorry" the boy repeated to stop the verbal assault._

_Leo was about to continue when a voice called out "Hello is anybody home" he abruptly picked the boy up and held him close._

"_In here" he shouted while saying "It's ok son, it's alright" he then whispered to the child "Say anything to your mother and what I did to you will seem like a walk in the park"_

_Seconds later Piper came through the kitchen door. "Oh my God, what happened?" the concerned mother spoke rushing over to her child._

"_Chris took a nasty fall down the stairs but I think he'll be ok, right son"_

"_Yeah" the boy replied not even bothering to look up._

"_Ok, well I'm going to go get some ointment for that bump" the woman said before hurrying out of the kitchen completely unaware that her husband was the true reason for her son's pain._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Phoebe, what is it? What did you see" the empath was confronted by the sound of her sister's voice as she came out of her vision.

She said nothing, instead she stood still looking down on her nephew who in her mind was an innocent party in her sick brother in law's games. She then set her sights upon the man that was responsible for making the boy's life and a living hell. Beating him, threatening him and treating him worse then some animal.

"You son of a bitch!" she yelled rushing over to her brother in law and knocking him out of his chair.

"Phoebe what the hell's the matter with you!" the man's wife shouted as she helped her husband to his feet while her youngest sister held the middle witch back.

"You didn't see what I saw Piper so don't you dare defend him!"

"Well why don't you enlighten me then? Tell me what Leo did that was so bad"

"No, aunt Phoebe please don't" the boy pleaded as if pretending to give a damn.

This was going perfectly and once his mother and youngest aunt found out the truth, well his version anything the shit was really going to hit the fan.

"Ok you want to know what he did, fine I'll tell you" the woman paused before continuing.

"I'll tell you how your husband tortured your son"


	11. Disbeliefe, Lies and The Fallout

**A?N: I am soooo sorry for not updating this sooner. I've been really busy with my family and taking care of all of the holiday stuff but I did however manage to write this chapter through all of the craziness because I love you all so much. Thanks for all the glowing reviews and sticking with me. So without further ado here's the newest chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

He could feel their presence the second he stepped through the portal. He could feel their eyes watching him, waiting for him to realize what they had done, but he couldn't turn around to face them just yet. No, he had to collect himself and get rid of all of the hateful thoughts and words that were on the tip of his tongue.

How could they be so stupid? Didn't they know that Chris was in too much pain and held too much anger right now to deal with them?

"We had to Wyatt. We need to explain all of this to him"

He heard his mother's shaken voice call out to him, but yet he stood in the same position with his back turned to them. He didn't care why they had done it or what they thought they could accomplish by doing so. All he knew was that the second his brother saw their parents the boy would retreat further into darkness and possibly do harm to him self or to the people he felt were responsible for his despair and if he could see this so clearly, then why couldn't they?

"Wyatt, please say something"

His father now pleaded with him as the man laid a hand on his shoulder in a feeble attempted to get him to face them. He then turned around quickly, pushing his father away and throwing the man off balance.

"You're an ass!" the young witch yelled as his mother and father looked first to each other then down at the floor. They obviously knew that they had messed up by following their older son to the past but they did what they felt they had to and neither felt the need to apologize for it.

"How could you do this? You read the diary, you know that Chris hates the both of you and you have to know that just the sight of you is going to set him off"

"We had to try son. Please, let's just go find your brother" Leo said as he started to walk towards the attic door. Unfortunately he didn't get far as his son instantly raised his shield, stopping the man from going any further.

"No. I'll go find my brother and you two will stay here until I can calm him down"

"Excuse me?" questioned Leo in a tone that Wyatt knew all too well. "Let me tell you something boy, I'm your father and you will NOT tell me what to do. I understand that you're just trying to look out for Chris but he is our son and you will not keep us from him. He needs us right now and I'm not going to let you or anyone else stand in my way"

Suddenly the sound of clapping filled the air as the boy stood with a smirk on his face, all of which surprised both parents. "Now if only you cared that much about him while we were growing up, but since you didn't and since you're both such royal screw ups I will be the one fixing your mistake and yes I will be telling you what to do because Chris is the only person that I'm concerned about at the moment which leaves the two of you and all of your guilt out"

Leo was about to respond to his son's words when the sound of his wife's voice cut him off. "He's right"

"What? Piper you can't be serious"

"Leo I know how you feel because trusts me I feel the same way but Wyatt's right. We hurt Chris so much and now he's just so lost and angry that the sight of us might send him over the edge and that's the last thing we need. So just let Wyatt find him and talk to him first and then we'll go from there" the woman finished as she wiped tears from her eyes and moved to sit down on the attic sofa while patting the seat next to her for her husband to take.

Reluctantly Leo sat beside his wife just as a loud crashing noise erupted from the floor below, forcing the couple to jump to their feet as a familiar voices shouted: _"You son of a bitch!" _

"_Phoebe what the hell's the matter with you!"_

"_You didn't see what I saw Piper so don't you dare defend him!"_

"_Well why don't you enlighten me then? Tell me what Leo did that was so bad"_

"_No, Aunt Phoebe please don't"_

"Was that Chris?" questioned the boy's brother as he and his parents looked at each other in a state of shock. But before anyone could confirm the voice that they heard the woman's younger sister spoke again.

"_Ok you want to know what he did, fine I'll tell you. I'll tell you how your husband tortured your son"_

"Ok, what the hell is going on down there?" asked Leo as a sickening feeling formed in the pit of his stomach.

"I don't know but whatever it is, it doesn't sound good" said Piper as she looked over to her eldest son.

"Well there's only one way to find out" the boy replied as he made his way towards the door with both Piper and Leo following close behind him.

* * *

"What the hell are you talking about Phoebe?" questioned a very pissed yet intrigued Piper as she helped her husband to his feet.

"Leo abused Chris"

"Phoebe what the hell are you talking about? Leo would never to anything to hurt Chris, especially not after everything that happened before" yelled Paige who couldn't believe what her older sister was accusing their brother in law of doing. After all Leo loved Chris and spent his every waking moments with the boy so she didn't understand nor did she accept any of this bull shit her sister was talking.

"It's true Paige. I saw it, I saw everything. Tell them Chris" she said turning to the boy who was giving one hell of a performance.

Chris sat his chair with his elbow on the table with his head resting on his palm, trying not to look at his family as tears slid down his face and only his mother was in a good enough position to see this. Instantly she went to his side and pulled him in close, allowing his head to rest on her abdomen as his body shook slightly. He also held on to her tightly as if never wanting to let her go and this broke her heart. If only she knew that he wasn't shaking from pain or the torment of reliving his agonizing childhood but rather fits of laughter from having his revenge on his unsuspecting family that was falling for his lies hook, line and sinker.

"I'm…s…sorry…M…Mom…I" the boy choked out.

"It's ok son" the boy's father spoke. "Everything's going to be fine, I promise. Just tell Phoebe that she was wrong. That it was some demon pretending to be me or that I was possessed" the man pleaded desperately. "Please, just tell them the truth Chris and I promise everything will be ok"

He loved every minute of this. His father was acting pathetic as usual, his mother was as clueless as always, his Aunt Phoebe was ready to kick ass and his Aunt Paige was defiantly going to kill his father once he confirmed their suspicions then the fun would really begin.

"Dad I'm sorry but you did. You …you…" he started but never finished because something powerful took over his senses. It was rather odd but he couldn't pick up on what it was right away so he shook off the feeling and tried to focus once again on the task at hand, making his family suffer. "I'm sorry but I can't"

"What? No, this has to be a lie" Leo cried not willing to accept his son's words. There was no way he would ever hurt his sons. Not now, not ever, no matter what happens to him over the next several years.

Chris wanted to enjoy the moment but he couldn't. That feeling was back again. The feeling that he was not only being watched but that there were two of him. On one hand he felt guilt, worry and concern coming from his father and on the other he felt shock, anger, guilt and sorrow. What the hell was going on here? And his father wasn't the only one he could since two of because he could also sense his mother. She too held all of those feelings but there was another connection that felt horrified, angered and blame as if she were to blame for his behavior.

"Oh my God" he heard his aunt Paige said as all eyes in the room seem to be looking at something behind him. Turning around Chris saw what or rather who it was that captured his family's attention. When he did he saw three sets of familiar eyes staring back at him, not believing what they were seeing.

Everyone stared in silence until one of the visitors spoke as she looked into the eyes of her youngest son with disappointment, anger and desolation. "Christopher Perry Halliwell, what have you done?"


	12. Real Pain

**Chapter 11**

This was all her fault. She was his mother and the one solely responsible for the man he had become and if she had done her job successfully then her baby, her little boy wouldn't be so lost and angry. After all she alone was reasonable for his morality, safety and well being and right now her son was anything but well. In fact he was far from it and she only had herself to blame. She was the one who had turned her back on him when he needed her the most, when he was so young and vulnerable. She had made the fatal mistake of letting the past dictate her baby's future and now she was paying one of hell of a price for her misconceptions of what she thought he should be or rather of whom she wanted him to be.

Now sitting before her as a result of her failure as a parent was her son who was playing some kind of twisted mind game with his own family and taking great pleasure in their pain. Although he simply looked stunned at the moment she knew what lay behind the mask and it frightened her to no end.

"My poor angel, I'm so sorry" was all the woman could say as she stared at her son with tear filled eyes and a heavy heart. Unfortunately her sorrow was met with the malice glare of her son that held no signs of love nor one shred of remorse.

"You're sorry?" came the boys reply as the rest of the group remained silent and continued to watch the scene before them.

The icy cold tone the young witched used served as a hard, stinging slap to the face to the woman was on the receiving end as she grabbed onto the chair in front of her to steady herself. The boy then rose from his seat and grinned mischievously before clapping as the other stood around in shock.

"Nice mother. Now I suppose you're going to tell me that you love me and how you are sorry that you let me down and that you feel really bad about leaving me alone on all of those dark nights with demons chasing after me to find your little golden boy and bring him back home safely. Then of course to top it off you'll thrown in some tears and give me a big hug and a cookie and tell me that things are going to be different when we get home. Well sorry to tell you mommy dearest but I've heard it all before and to tell you the truth I'm sick and tired of it. So why don't you take your loser husband, your double blessed golden boy and your got damn cookie and stick them up your ass!"

"That's enough Christopher! Now apologize to your mother right now"

"Or you'll what, Leo" the boy said turning to the future version of his father and walking towards him.

"Or I'll be forced to kick your ass that's what bro" replied the boy's older sibling as he blocked his brother's path to their parents.

"Oh, look a here if it isn't Mommy and Daddy's little personal body guard. Isn't this sweet? He's willing to fight for you too"

"Cut the crap Chris. I know you're hurt and I know…"

"You don't know shit! You don't know what it feels like to be second best. You don't know what it's like to live in your brother's shadow. You don't know what it's like to feel inferior or be scared to death as you're sitting in your room waiting for your family to come home while demons stand two feet away taunting you and throwing fire balls at the crystal cage that's protecting you, knowing that it wasn't last much longer. So no you fucking piece of shit you don't know a damn thing!"

The younger Halliwell screamed to the sound of sobbing that was coming from both sets of his mother and his aunts. He then stood back calmly as his eyes scanned the room and searched each and every face around him before resting his eyes once again on his older brother whom at that same exact moment was reaching out to comfort him. The dark haired witch roughly pulled away and put up a finger of warning before that evil grin all of the Halliwell were learning to hate reappeared.

"Don't Wyatt. I assure you golden boy that you don't want to push this. You say that you know how much I'm hurting. That you know how I feel, well that's a bunch of bullshit. But don't worry; you're all about to find out what real pain feels like. Starting, NOW!" were the last words Piper and Leo's second born son spoke before all hell broke lose.


	13. What Has To Be Done

**I know it's been a while since I updated but sometimes life does get a little hectic. Now I'm back with the final chapter of the story. I hope you all enjoy it and a big thanks to everyone who took the time to read and review this story. You are the ones who keep me writing. Again thank you Nikki**

**Chapter 12**

His cruel, evil laughter echoed loudly throughout Halliwell manor as an intense wave of energy erupted form his body, sending everyone in its path crashing to the ground. Before any of the witches had a chance to react the dark haired boy released yet another wave that was blue in color and felt as if it were a hundred times stronger then the one that had preceded it. The boy's mischievous cackle increased as the ciaos around him continued and was only slightly drowned out by the shattering of glass and the sound of debris crashing into the walls in a massive display of power.

To him this was astonishing, exhilarating and magnificent. The smug, self-righteous and egotistical members of his family had now been reduced to nothing more than inferior gutter rats scurrying around the room seeking shelter from his wrath. He had to smile despite himself his best efforts at the amount of satisfaction he was receiving from their sudden fall from grace but in the far reaches of his mind he felt a twinge of regret. All he wanted was for them to acknowledge him and love him the way they did his brother which was rather sad and pitiful. Although he would never fully allow himself to feel these emotions he still knew they were there and it drove him crazy.

"Chris please stop" he heard his mother plead. He wasn't sure which version had called out to him but he didn't care. All that mattered to him was paying them back for everything that they had done to him.

"Listen to Mom Chris. Please don't do this. You have to stop before you hurt somebody" pleaded Wyatt as he held on tightly to the wall trying desperately not to fall to the ground.

"What's the matter big brother? Aren't you enjoying the show?" replied the witch as his searched the faces of those he was currently torturing.

He smiled in triumph as each of them seemed to be in a state of shock as they clung on to each other and any piece of furniture that hadn't suddenly grown wings, fighting with everything they had not to be sucked up into the ferocious tornado like wind. They all looked petrified and trembled in fear of what was to come next just as they should. As much fun as he was having the young man knew that he had to make an example out of one of them and showcase even more of his superior powers and prove to them how much he didn't need them, even though his heart said other wise.

Now all he had to do was choose one.

But who would it be?

Who was the one person that hurt him the most? Who was the one person that never really cared about him, the one who could take or leave him on any given day? The one family member that crushed him leaving him feeling alone, rejected and unimportant. The more he thought about it the more the choice became more obvious.

His mother Piper.

She was the one who told everyone that he could take care of himself on those nights of horror that so immensely filled his childhood. She was the reason he was always alone and forgotten. She was the one whom pushed him away and made him fend for himself as child. She was the one who didn't love him enough to ever put him first. It was her and her alone that was the source of his suffering and had she stopped for just one damn minute to see the amount of pain he was in and see that he needed her more then his favored sibling then he wouldn't have to do this. He wouldn't be forced to hurt them. But that was her mistake and now she had to pay.

* * *

He had never seen his brother so angry or bitter and it scared him. Chris was always so calm and in control even when he wasn't. As far back as the blond could remember it was he who was the hot headed, quick tempered sibling and now watching his brother explode in such a destructive way made him extremely anxious. His fear and distress over the whole situation only increased when he saw the younger boy advance on his mother while still wearing that twisted smile of his causing a lump to form in his throat.

The voice inside his head pleaded with him, telling him to do something and get the woman out of the way for her own safety but he couldn't. For the first time in his life Wyatt Halliwell stood completely motionless and powerless to do anything about the event talking place before his eyes. He wanted to help his mother and save her from the terror that her own reckless actions had brought about but his body just would not respond

Maybe knowing how his brother felt and reading it in the boy's own words soured him against his own mother and made him hate her on his brother's behalf. Sure she ha been a great mother to him but what about Chris? He was a good kid before the years of neglect finally got to him but now his brother was someone else all together.

With his eyes still fixated on the scene before him Wyatt cringed as he watched his mothers eyes widen in fear before she was thrown across the room curiosity of her precious baby boy. The cries of her sisters and the past version of herself filled the air along with the sound of her own name being shouted by her husband. They were all forced to witness the heinous and vengeful acts of their son and nephew and because of their current situation the witches and Elders were incapable of doing anything to stop it.

Wyatt knew that something had to be done and quickly before the situation got even further out of control. But not even the almighty twice blessed son was prepared for what was about to happen next.

No one was.

* * *

With one flick of the wrist the young witch gather all of his family members into a pile on the floor in one corner of the room before a red force field formed around them, separating them from the future version of the eldest charmed one and her second born son. No one knew what was in store for the woman but they were painfully aware that it wasn't going to be anything good.

"Looks like it's just you and me Mom" taunted Chris while making his way over to her as the wind around him intensified.

"Leave her alone damn it. You've proved your point" screamed a panicked Phoebe. She was scared for her sister's safety as well as her nephew's sanity but there was nothing she could do but stand there and watch. "Leo do something!" she yelled out of desperation.

"I can't!" snapped both men, highly frustrated that their will wasn't strong enough to overpower their son's magic.

"Chris I know you're hurting son but harming your mother is not going to stop the pain. You have to let us help you"

"Help me? Help me do what?" questioned the boy who never removed his eyes from his mother.

"Be happy again. To feel loved. Let us make up for our mistakes Chris and let them" the man said motioning to the past versions of his family members "know what not to do. Tell us where we went wrong and help them learn from it. Help them to fix it Chris"

"It's too late. There's nothing you can say or do Dad. No one can help me. There's nothing left to save. I'm too broken. There's nothing left to fix. But I have to admit what you said before was true. Hurting Mom won't stop the pain" the boy said wiping a stray tear from his eye. "However it sure as hell will make me feel good and when I'm done with her, I'm coming for you" he said while forming an energy ball in his hands. The blue light shun brightly as everyone in room froze.

"Honey please don't do this. Chris! Listen to me baby I love you" cried past Piper as Phoebe and Paige moved closer to her to hold the woman up and keep her from falling to the ground.

"Sorry Mom but it's too little too late. You should have thought about that before you neglected me. Before you left me alone, before you turned your back on me"

"I never did that Chris. I would never have done that to you on purpose, you have to believe that"

"We have to do something quick before he kills her" noted Paige as she watched her nephew raise his arm high in the air.

Future Piper was shocked beyond words and had done nothing the whole time but kneel at her son's feet and cried. Part of her felt as if she deserved this. Deserved the pain she was about to endure as payback for her mistreatment of her child. Although her disregard for him was not tensional she was still his mother and he was her son and it was her responsibility to watch over him and because she had pushed him into someone else's shadow he had become the cold, jaded man she saw before her now and had only herself to blame.

"How about the power of three spell?" questioned Phoebe "I think if we say it enough times it could weaken the force field"

"Piper honey we need you to help us" said Paige putting a delicate hand on her sister's shoulder. "I know you want to help him but the only way to do that is to snap yourself out of this and say the spell with us. Can you do that?"

"Yeah" came the woman's weak reply as she stared at her son who was ready to kill the woman before him, he was ready to kill her.

"Ok, here goes"

"The power of three will set us free" chanted all three women as they watched a shaken Chris getting ready to release the ball of death he had created.

"You have to say it faster. Hurry before he kills her" yelled a frantic Leo hoping that the charmed sisters would be able to save the woman.

"Please don't" whispered Wyatt to himself as he watched his brother continue to draw his hand back.

"Wyatt!" screamed Leo as he took notice for the first time that in his youngest son's ciaos he had forgotten to place his brother behind the force field. "Wyatt, snap out of it. You have to help your mother. You have to save her" the man pleaded with his son who continued to stand motionless as his brother was getting ready to commit the ultimate sin.

Wyatt looked on with tear filled eyes as the sound of his father's voice and the chants of his mother and her sisters filled the air. He knew what had to be done but did he posses the will or the strength to it? Was he capable of doing the one thing that had never imagined doing?

That's when he felt it.

He could feel his limbs as they began to unfreeze themselves. It was then that he felt the power flowing from within and could feel the heat welling up in his body and rushing to his hand. He slightly cursed himself for what he was about to do and part of him thought that this was what his brother wanted. That he had left him out of the force field for this reason and it killed him. He didn't want to do this and he hated his little brother from forcing his hand.

As he lifted his palm high in the air images of him and his brother growing up together filled his head. All of the fun times they had together, all the promises that they made for each other came rushing back to him as he released the circle from his hand and screamed out in pain right along with his brother before falling to his knees.

"NOO!" cried both Pipers as they watched their youngest son collapse to the ground and ceased to move.

At that moment the force field vanished and taking with it the heart and soul of the Christopher Perry Halliwell. Past Piper wanted to rush to the boy's side and take him in her arms and promise him that everything was going to be ok but not only had her future self beat her to it, but she knew that there was no presence behind those green eyes that were froze in their open state. She watched on through blurry vision as her future self and future Leo clung tightly to their dead son, crying hysterically while calling his name and trying to will him back to life.

But there was no use.

The boy was dead upon impact and there wasn't even the slightest chance of saving him. She continued to take in the heartbreaking scene in front of her as she watched her eldest son stare off into nothingness completely oblivious to his parents pain do to the fact that he was currently trapped inside his own mind. The young man was no doubt dealing with what he had just done while grieving for his little brother and best friend.

It was killing her to witness this but she was determined to stop the tragedy taking place in front of her before it has a chance to happen. She would remember this moment and do everything in her power to love her baby and keep the child that he is separate from the man she had known two years ago. They were different people she knew that now and would have to be sure to remind herself of this as he grows up. Making sure that her son would never feel this pain again, that he would always be happy and safe and will always feel loved. This was her goal. This was her mission and it was one that she was going to be successful in.

Suddenly the future versions of her family began to fade away and hopefully they were taking with them their unpleasant and pain filled future.

"What just happened?" questioned Paige in a soft tone as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Something good. We saw what the future was going to be like. We saw how bad it was going to be and now we can change it and no matter what I have to do I will make things better for my baby. He will never become the man I saw today. I promise that he will never again feel neglected"

**The End**


End file.
